Orihime, I'm sorry
by GissyDoll
Summary: He gave me company when I had no one, he made me smile when I was down, he made my heart skip a beat...he kept me sane. What would happen if an espada falls inlove with a human prisoner? Will he choose her over Aizen and his comrades? UlquiorraXOrihime
1. Notebook

**Well here's chapter 1. Hopefully I get a few reviews.. It's the beginning of Orihime and Ulquiorra's romance. Oh and there might be a few bad grammar but oh well!**

**Enjoy!--Gissy**

Oh! btw! i did an AMV about a love triangle between Ulquiorra, Orihime and Ichigo! Check it out.. the link is in my profile...enjoy! :)

* * *

_As I gaze out the window to the bright moon, I realize that I'm truly alone. I start to think about the times I was happy. I always seemed to have a smile on my face. Now I can't even remember the last time I smiled. I have nothing and no one here; all I have are my memories. The memories I long to live again_. …

" Girl with the strange powers! Here's your dinner. Eat it all up; we don't want Aizen-sama to get angry. He wants his special lady healthy so he can use you as he pleases. Pssh, I really don't know why he keeps you. He's a fool if you ask me. Now eat!" said the guard.

She looked at the plate and turned back to watch the moon. She had no appetite. For the first time in her life, she wasn't hungry.

_Mmm Ice cream and donuts would have been nice. _

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"Get up woman!"

She could barely open her eyes; she felt them so heavy.

_I must have fallen into a deep sleep. _

As she tried to get up, she rubbed her eyes and as she looked up, she saw him looking down at her.

"I see you didn't touch your dinner." Said Ulquiorra.

"I wasn't hungry."

"You will eat tonight's dinner. That's an order."

"As you wish."

It was strange; Orihime didn't feel fear towards him. She knew that at any given chance he would kill her but she did not fear him. He walked towards the door, stopped and turned to look at Orihime.

"Aizen wants you alive, so we will keep it that way until decided otherwise. Do you understand?" said Ulquiorra.

"Yes."

He turned back around and proceeded to go out the door when out of nowhere Orihime yelled out his name.

"Ulquiorra-san!"

He turned back and looked straight into Orihime's eyes with the coldest stare.

_Nervous laugh_"Umm, it sure gets boring around here. I was wondering if you could get me a notebook or something, so I could entertain myself. I could even write a novel or something! Although I'm not that great of a writer but a few over thrown commas won't hurt, right? See I just thought that may-"

"NO!" said Ulquiorra.

"What do you think you are here for? Surely not to write 'novels'! You are alive, aren't you? Well that should be all the entertainment you need."

He turned around and left.

_Yes I'm alive, but why do I feel dead. My hopes and dreams vanished the day Ulquiorra brought me to this sick world. I do not regret it because Kurosaki-kun and everyone else are still alive. I at least bought them some time to prepare for the battle_. _I wonder how is everyone; If Kurosaki- kun has gotten any stronger. I 'm sure he has. _

Orihime gets up from the floor where she fell asleep. She sits down on her bed and gazes outside her window to watch the moon.

_:sighs: I can never tell when its morning or night here. It always looks the same._

_What to do? I'm hungry. It has been a while since Ulquiorra-san came to scold me .Ugh, I don't want to go outside and ask someone for food. Hmm .. I'll just wait till one of the guards come and give me food. _

"GGRROOOOOOEEEEEERRRRR"

_Stupid stomach!! I should just look for the food myself. _

Orihime gets up from her bed and turns to look at the door. She hesitates to go outside. She fears that someone may accuse her of trying to run away, which would make things even more complicated. She starts to think that maybe it wouldn't be a problem for her to go outside. One thing is because there's no guard guarding the door, and second the door is unlocked. They know that there's no way of her escaping Hueco Mundo, so there's no need for them to take such precautions. Orihime walks toward the door and turns the doorknob slowly. She opens the door and peaks outside. The hallway is very narrow and the walls are white. The floor is shinny and also white. The hallway is very lonely and silent.

_Woooaah.. Where is everybody? I hope I don't get lost. Hmm I could probably find the kitchen somewhere here! Well if they have one. Well they should have one, or else how would they cook the food?! I haven't cooked in a long time.. I could probably make something yummy like strawberry jam with sliced cucumbers and hot dogs with hot sauce on top. That would be good. Now where am I going? Oh maybe it's around this corner.._

"What are you doing outside your room, Orihime?"

Orihime's eyes widen and she couldn't take another step. Her heart was pounding and she didn't know how to react. He was right behind her.

"U-Ulquiorra-san?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself Orihime, why are you not in your room?" said Ulquiorra

Orihime turned around to look at Ulquiorra.

" I'm sorry Ulquiorra-san, I was hungry and there was no guard around, so I was looking for a kitchen to make myself something." said Orihime.

Orihime was looking at Ulquiorra and he just stared at her, not saying a word. She continued to explain herself.

"And so I was wondering around here hoping to find it nervous laugh but umm you uh caught me. But I wasn't doing or planning to do anything wrong, I was just hungry…" said Orihime.

Ulquiorra just stared at her, which made Orihime uneasy. It was silent for a few minutes, which felt forever for Orihime. She just waited to see what he would do.

"This is what happens when you don't eat your dinner, Orihime. I don't want you to do this again. You will eat when you are told to. You're lucky that it was me that found you. Anyone else wouldn't have hesitated to kill you. Do you understand? said Ulquiorra.

"Yes."

Ulquiorra walked towards Orihime and she was getting nervous. He walked right passed her and stopped a few feet away from her. Orihime turned around to look at him and his back was still turned.

" The kitchen is a few doors down, I'll take you there so you can get something to eat. Don't make this a habit. This will not happen again. Do you know why?" said Ulquiorra.

"Because I will eat my meals when I'm told to."

"Exactly."

"Thank you, Ulquiorra-san."

Ulquiorra continued to walk and Orihime followed right behind him. He opened a door that was bit bigger from the rest of the doors. She entered the room and it was the kitchen. The kitchen wasn't really big but it had everything you need. Orihime looked around to see what she could make. She was surprised that they had a variety of things to make. She assumed that since they are Espadas and Arrancars they wouldn't eat or if they did eat, it would be souls. Ulquiorra stayed by the door with his arms crossed and watched Orihime look for food. He was a little surprised how many things she took out. She had rice, corn, cucumbers, peanut butter, and milk. He looked at her as if she was strange.

"Are you hungry Ulquiorra-san?"

"What are you trying to make?"

"Well I've been craving to eat sliced cucumbers with peanut butter on top and some rice and corn on top of that, and to wash it off with some milk." said Orihime with a smile.

"Then no I am not hungry."

"Well IIIII like it. Are you sure you wouldn't like to try one?"

"No and you're weird for even trying to digest that."

Orihime takes a bite of her meal and smiles at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra felt a little strange that he actually felt like smiling back at her but he turned around and walked towards the door.

"You should hurry so I can take you to your room." said Ulquiorra.

Orihime ate her last cucumber and drank the last bit of her milk. She wiped her mouth with a cloth and ran towards Ulquiorra and followed behind him. There was silence when they were walking to Orihime's room. Orihime looked down at her feet as she walked and looked at Ulquiorra's back and then looked at her feet again. She looked up at Ulquiorra's back again and wanted to say something.

"Uhm.. umm Ulquiorra-san, I just wanted to tell you thank you for today. It was very nice of you to'

" I wasn't trying to be nice. Aizen-sama wants you alive and it's my responsibility to keep it that way. I was just following orders. Don't think of my actions of anything else but orders." said Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra kept walking while looking at Orihime from the corner of his eye. Orihime looked back down to her feet as she walked. She felt disappointed and she didn't know why. Ulquiorra saw her disappointment from the corner of his eye and then looked straight in front of him. They arrived at Orihime's room.

" Remember what I told you. Do not repeat what happened today. Now stay in your room. I'll send someone later to give you your dinner."

"Yes, I understand. Thankyou."

Orihime walked into her room and sat down on her bed. She was looking outside her window and started to stare at the moon. Ulquiorra looked at her and left her room.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"How is Orihime doing?" said Aizen.

"She's fine. Healthy and well behaved." Said Ulquiorra.

" She hasn't done anything unusual?"

"No. She seems normal. A little bored but normal."

"That's good. I want you to observe her more. I want to know more about her. She interests me a lot. You will be in charge of that. I think you're the only one capable of doing this. Can I trust you in doing this?"

"Yes, of course Aizen-sama. But why the big interest in that girl?"

"She has something I need. She's in my plans. That's why I want to learn more about her."

Aizen looks at Ulquiorra and smirks.

"She's very important. So please do as I say."

"Yes Aizen-sama"

Ulquiorra was walking down the hall and started to think of what Aizen asked him to do.

_Why does Aizen-sama want me to observe her so much? Who is this woman? What powers does she have that interest Aizen-sama so much? Whatever it is, I have to do what he says. _

Orihime was sleeping in her bed and she opened her eyes. She turned on her back and looked up at the ceiling.

_I must have fallen asleep after I ate my dinner. Is it morning? I hate it that I can never tell. I need to start planning to get closer to Aizen-sama. So I can get the__Hougyoku_ _ stone from him. He showed me once before to show the trust he has in me. Is he trying to test me? Why did he show it to me? He knows that I now know the location of it but why would he want me to know about it? Either way I know where it is and I need to destroy it. That is my mission. _

Orihime got up from her bed and walked towards the window. She was looking outside and began to feel sadness. There's no light, no warmth of the sun, just night. She turned around and noticed something on her small desk. She walked towards her desk and her eyes widen.

" A notebook and pen?" said Orihime.

"_**What do you think you are here for? Surely not to write 'novels'! You are alive, aren't you? Well that should be all the entertainment you need."**_

Orihime smiled as she grabbed her notebook.

_It's from Ulquiorra-san, But why? He made it clear that he didn't want me to have a notebook. Either way, it was very nice of him. The notebook is white and so is the pen..they must reeeally love the color white. It's funny how they live in darkness and are evil but love the color white that is clean and pure. Very Ironic. _

Orihime sat down on her chair by her desk and began to write. She started to write about her life. She wanted to put every single memory of hers into the notebook so she won't forget who she was. It was something she wanted to do and it made her forget for a little bit; where she really was. She felt that there was someone behind her. She turned around and saw Ulquiorra standing by the door with his arms crossed.

"Ulquiorra-san? How long were you standing there?" asked Orihime.

Ulquiorra looked at her and turned around.

"Follow me Orihime."

Orihime looked puzzled but she got up from her chair and followed Ulquiorra. They walked down the hall not saying a word. They were walking for a while and Orihime was starting to wonder where he was taking her. He opened a door and walked outside. Orihime didn't understand why he took her outside Las Noches but she followed him anyway.

"I like to go outside here sometimes when I'm tired of being in Las Noches. I like to stand here and stare at the moon, just like you." said Ulquiorra.

Orihime stayed quiet and looked at Ulquiorra.

"I always try to remember about my past. I wonder who I was before but all I remember are the battles I've been in up until now. I don't know my past, I only know what I've become." Said Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra turns around to look at Orihime. His eyes seem different. They looked sadder than before.

"But there's no point in trying to remember since it is the past. All I have to concentrate is on the now and the future because trying to remember something that will not make you stronger will only make you weaker." Said Ulquiorra.

Orihime looked at him with sadness in her eyes. She understands him completely. She wondered why he wanted to share that with her or even wanting to talk to her. It's very unusual of Ulquiorra but she felt something different towards him.

"That's why Orihime you should stop trying to remember your past. It is only going to make you weaker. Everything and everyone from your past should be forgotten. You need to concentrate in the now and the future." said Uquiorra.

"What makes you happy, Ulquiorra-san?" asked Orihime.

Ulquiorra looked at her puzzled. He didn't know how or what to respond. Orihime stepped a little closer to him and smiled.

" Remembering my past makes me a little happy. It could be sad but it also makes me happy. I got to live something that I'm not able to live here. My past is what makes me, me." said Orihime.

Ulquiorra looked at her. In a way he understood what she was saying. It made him think more about his past. Wanting to know who he really was. Orihime stepped a little closer to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra looked at her and wondered what she was going to do.

"I wanted to tell you thank you for the notebook. I know it was you. I really appreciate it." said Orihime with a smile.

Ulquiorra looked at her and then turned around and sat down on the white sand. He started to look at the moon.

"I just thought you could use it so you won't be so bored here. Nothing special." Said Ulquiorra.

Orihime smiled and sat next to Ulquiorra, he didn't turn to look at her; he kept looking at the moon. She looked at Ulquiorra and she put her hand on top of his hand.

" It was special to me. Thank you Ulquiorra-san." said Orihime.

Ulquiorra didn't say anything, he kept looking at the moon. Orihime looked up at the moon as she held his hand. Ulquiorra felt different, it was strange for him but he liked what he was feeling and his lips slightly moved, as if he had actually let out a small smile.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Both Ulquiorra and Orihime turned around as he was standing by the door.

"What is this Ulquiorra? Getting a little friendly with the prisoner are you?" said. Grimmjow.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**So that's chapter 1! Theres gonna be more Grimmjow in the next chapter and maybe Aizen? And hopefully a little bit of Ichigo and crew. Thanks for those who read my story! --********Gissy **


	2. Request

Well here's chapter 2. I only got one review buuut its ok! I'll dedicate this story to my first reader, Rollingstar! Oh and again.. theres gonna be a few grammar mistakes so don't hate me. Enjoy!!

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Both Ulquiorra and Orihime turned around as he was standing by the door.

"What is this Ulquiorra? Getting a little friendly with the prisoner are you?" said. Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra got up from where he was sitting. Orihime got up also.

"What are you doing here Grimmjow?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Umm actually what are youuuuuu doing here and alone with that woman?" asked Grimmjow with a smirk.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, especially to an idiot." Said Ulquiorra.

"Ugh! Such manners! You need to be a bit nicer Ulquiorra. It always seem like you're in your rag or something." Said Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow and with his face expression; Grimmjow could tell he was annoyed. Grimmjow looked at Orihime and smirked.

"Why aren't you in your room?" asked Grimmjow.

Orihime looked at Grimmjow and then at Ulquiorra. She didn't know what to say.

"I just wanted to have a better view of the moon." said Orihime.

"I see. Since your room doesn't have any windows. You felt the need to come outside and watch the moon." said Grimmjow while nodding.

"But waaaait your room does have a window and is the only room with the best view of the moon! You're a bad liar woman." said Grimmjow with a grin.

"Let's go Orihime. I'll take you to your room." said Ulquiorra.

"Yes, Ulquiorra-san."

Orihime started to walk towards the door. Ulquiorra followed her and so did Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra and then at Orihime as they walked.

_Why was Ulquiorra alone with Orihime? What is that bastard up to?! Too bad I couldn't hear their conversation. Damn I should of kept quiet and waited to see what else they would of done. But hahaha I just had to bug him! I couldn't resist. I should reaaaally work in that. I need to be more discreet…naaah! I'll just be sneakier. I need to get something out of Ulquiorra. I'll ask him as soon as we drop off Orihime to her room._

"Ok Orihime, we're here. The guard will bring your dinner in a few hours. I will check on you later." said Ulquiorra.

" Yes Ulquiorra-san and goodbye Grimmjow-san."

Orihime walked into her room and sat on her chair. She opened the notebook that Ulquiorra gave her, and began to write. Ulquiorra started to walk down the hall and Grimmjow followed behind him.

"UUUlquiorra!"

"What?"

"What was all that about? You know being alone outside with Orihime."

"We were doing what she said, watching the moon."

"Pssh, my ass! Come on, it's not like you to just be alone with a human. I mean she's a hot human. Like wow, that tiny frame can carry some huge-"

"Ugh, what's your point?"

Orihime could hear whispers echoing in the hall. She got up from her chair and went towards the door. She put her head near the door and tried to hear their conversation.

"Ugh my point is, what is she to ya? Why the sudden closeness to her? What are you trying to do? I mean, I noticed you guys sitting really close out there. If I would get even a little close to you, I'll get hit."

"She's nothing to me. Aizen-sama left me in charge of her. I don't care for the woman. She's has no importance to me. She's trash that needs to be disposed of but Aizen-sama wants to recycle instead. So your questions are foolish. Don't ask me such idiotic questions again."

:Sighs: " Alright then. I'm hungry, so I'll see you later."

Grimmjow went the opposite way of the hallway going towards Orihime's room. Orihime felt a deep sadness in her heart. She felt like her heart has been crushed. She heard footsteps coming closer to her room. She ran to her bed and acted as if she was sleeping. Grimmjow passed by Orihime's room and glanced inside to see what she was doing. He saw that she was sleeping and kept walking. Orihime opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. She felt anger and disappointment towards Ulquiorra. She got up from her bed and walked towards her desk. She looked at the white notebook that Ulquiorra gave her.

_Why would he do something nice and then say something so mean. I actually thought we were kind of connecting. When we were alone he was sort of sweet. He didn't let go of my hand when I held it. God! Even Espadas are complicated, just like men in the real world._

A few hours passed and Orihime was doing her daily routine. She was staring at the moon.

"Why haven't you ate your dinner?' asked Ulquiorra.

Orihime didn't turn around. She kept looking at the moon.

"I'm not hungry." Said Orihime.

Ulquiorra looked at her and started to get angry that she wasn't acknowledging him.

"Eat your food. It's an order."

"No."

Ulquiorra was surprised with her response. Orihime has never been so rebellious towards him. He went closer to Orihime and she kept staring at the moon.

"Don't make me do this Orihime. I will shove this food down your throat. Now pick up your plate and eat your food!"

Orihime got up from her bed and walked towards the plate of food that was on top of her desk. Not once did she look at Ulquiorra. She picked up the plate and was about to take a bite of her food when she let go of her plate. The plate fell onto the floor and shattered into pieces.

"Oops. I guess no dinner for me tonight." said Orihime.

In a flash Ulquiorra was grabbing Orihime from the neck and put her against the wall. She didn't even see him coming, but she didn't say anything. She still didn't look at Ulquiorra.

" Is this the way you want to be treated?!" asked Ulquiorra.

Orihime didn't say anything and it annoyed Ulquiorra.

"I don't know why I have to support your stupid child antics!" said Ulquiorra.

"Then dispose of me, I'm nothing but trash anyway." said Orihime.

Ulquiorra's face expression changed. He knew at that moment that she heard his conversation with Grimmjow. He now understood why she was acting the way she was. Ulquiorra let go of Orihime, Orihime started to walk towards her bed while touching her neck. She got on top of the bed and laid on her side. She put her arm under her head and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Ulquiorra-san"

Ulquiorra was still standing by her desk and he didn't know what to say. He knew he had hurt her but there was nothing to say or to do, so he walked out her room. Orihime heard him walk out her room and she opened her eyes.

_I think I was a little too mean. :sighs: I'll just go to sleep._

Orihime closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Next day_

"Wake up. Here's your breakfast." said the guard.

Orihime opened her eyes and took the covers off of her. She got off of her bed and walked towards her desk. She looked at the food and was disappointed.

_:Sighs: I wish it was donuts and coffee. Mmm.. that would have been so yummy!._

She ate everything from her plate. She turned around to look at her door and didn't see Ulquiorra.

_Hmm.. he's late. He usually comes to check if I ate my food._

Orihime turned to look at her desk where she had her notebook. She grabbed the book and opened it.

_I guess I'll continue writing._

"I see you ate your breakfast." said Ulquiorra.

"Yes."

Orihime kept writing in her notebook.

Ulquiorra walked into the room and went a little closer to Orihime who had her back turned.

"Last night, if you ha-"

"It's fine Ulquiorra-san!"

Orihime looked at him with a smile.

"I know I shouldn't have done what I did. I should have obeyed your orders. I'm sorry I acted so childish. I'll eat my food from now on."

Ulquiorra didn't know what to say. He was surprised in how Orihime reacted with the whole situation between them.

"Are you trying to be sarcastic?" asked Ulquiorra.

Orihime waved her hands frantically. "Oh no no no no no! I'm serious."

"So what are you going to do today?" asked Orihime with a smile.

Ulquiorra felt a little weird out.

_Humans are so weird._

"I have to check on some things. I will come back in a few hours to check on you." said Ulquiorra

"Ok."

He looked at Orihime and she smiled at him. Ulquiorra started to walk towards her door and he was feeling confused. He didn't understand why the sudden change of attitude. As he walked, he was looking at Orihime from the corner of his eye. He saw that she was using the notebook that he gave her.

_I wonder what she has written in that notebook. _

A few hours passed and it was lunchtime for Orihime. She was a little hungry but was dreading to eat the same lunch of always. Orihime was sitting down by her desk and was daydreaming. Daydreaming of the times when she used to eat lunch with Ichigo, Tatsuki, Chad, Ishida, and Rukia.

"Orihime, Here's your lunch." said Ulquiorra.

Orihime was a little surprised that Ulquiorra brought her lunch.

"Oh, thank you, Ulquiorra-san." said Orihime.

He put the plate on her desk. Orihime's eyes widen. On her plate was cut cucumber with peanut butter on top, sprinkled with rice and corn. There was also a glass of milk. It was exactly the way she prepared it when they were in the kitchen. Orihime looked up at Ulquiorra with a big smile.

"Did you make this for me?"

" Yes.."

Orihime was very touched with his actions. She couldn't stop smiling at him.

"Thank you so much Ulquiorra-san! This is very sweet of you." Said Orihime with a smile.

"There's nothing sweet about this, so stop smiling." said Ulquiorra.

"Ok." said Orihime with a smile.

Orihime took a sliced cucumber and put it in her mouth. She started to chew it and she smiled.

"It taste so good! Wow, you prepare it better than me!"

Orihime ate another cucumber.

"Why don't you try one? It's delicious!"

Ulquiorra looked at the plate with a disgusted face.

"No thank you."

"Come on! It's really good. Just one bite, please?"

"Alright, I'll try it. Even though it looks disgusting."

Orihime got a sliced cucumber and was handing it to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra went closer to Orihime. He had his hands in his pockets and looked at Orihime straight into her eyes. Without losing any eye contact, he leaned a little forward and took a bite off of the cucumber Orihime was holding. Orihime's eyes widen, her heart was beating faster and she began to blush.

"Surprisingly, it's not bad." said Ulquiorra.

Orihime was still blushing and she felt her heart was beating back to normal.

"Umm, I-I told you it was delicious."

"Ulquiorra! Aizen wishes to speak to you." said Noitora.

"Alright. I'll be back later Orihime." said Ulquiorra.

"Yes, Ulquiorra-san."

Ulquiorra walked out her room and by the door was Noitora. Noitora looked inside and saw Orihime. He looked at her from head to toe. His look made Orihime uncomfortable.

"Hello, pet-sama!" said Noitora with a big smile.

"Hello, Noitora-san."

He smiled and walked away.

_What was that about?_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"Hello, Ulquiorra."

"Good afternoon, Aizen-sama."

"I called you because I wanted to tell you something important."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

"First of all, how's everything with Orihime?"

"Everything is fine. Nothing has changed since the last time I reported."

"I see. Well, let's get to the point. I want to spend some time with Orihime."

Ulquiorra was a little confused. He didn't expect Aizen's request.

"I want her from now on to spend a few hours with me a day. I want her to feel more comfortable and trust me more. It's only going to be for a few hours. I still want you to be in charge of her during the day."

"When do you want to start?"

"Tomorrow, two hours before her dinner."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Ulquiorra was walking down the hall and kept thinking about what Aizen had requested.

_Why does he want to spend time with Orihime? What is Aizen-sama up to?_

Orihime was sitting down on her bed and was staring at the moon.

_Ulquiorra-san should be coming soon._

Orihime heard someone come in her room and she turned around.

"Ulquiorra-san!"

"Nope. Sorry, not Ulquiorra-san." said Noitora.

"Oh, hello Noitora-san."

"So what are you doing pet-sama?"

"My name is Orihime."

"Ok. What are you doing Orihime?"

"Umm, nothing. I'm just staring at the moon."

In a flash Noitora was a few inches away from Orihime. Orihime felt uncomfortable and started to blush. Noitora played with Orihime's hair with his fingertips.

"_sighs.._It must get really lonely here, right Orihime?"

Orihime couldn't look into Noitora's eyes. She was starting to feel fear.

"I guess I should keep you company, at least for a little while."

With his fingertip he caressed her neck and trailed his finger down her body to her waist as if he was tracing her body.

"What are you doing?" asked Orihime.

Noitora was holding her waist and he pulled her closer to him.

"I'm keeping you company."

"Uh, thank you Noitora-san but I don't need any company." said Orihime with a nervous laugh.

Noitora kept staring at her and he held her tighter.

"Let's have fun Orihime."

Noitora began to kiss Orihime's neck.

"No! Please stop!"

"Hahaha, Pleaaase! Don't act like you don't want me to!"

Noitora licked her neck all the way up to her cheek. Orihime noticed his tongue was tattooed with the number five on it.

"mmmm, you taste good Orihime."

Orihime's heart was pounding. She was struggling with Noitora. She couldn't hit him because she couldn't move her arms. He was holding her too tight. Tears were running down Orihime's cheeks.

"Please stop!!" cried Orihime.

"Hahahaha. Shhh Orihime. I promise, It'll be a lot of fun." said Noitora with a grin.

"What do you think you're doing, Noitora?" asked Ulquiorra.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**So that's chapter 2! Ichigo and crew will be coming up soon. I've already started chapter 3. Hopefully I get a few more reviews then. If not, it's cool! I enjoy writing anyways! Kk.. till the next chapter… gissy!**


	3. Question

**Here's chapter 3! Sorry I took so long.. thanks for the reviews and advice there might be some bad sentences and grammar so please bare with me!! Practice makes perfect ..right? hehe enjoy!**

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Orihime's heart was pounding. She was struggling with Noitora. She couldn't hit him because she couldn't move her arms. He was holding her too tight. Tears were running down Orihime's cheeks.

"Please stop!!" cried Orihime.

"Hahahaha. Shhh Orihime. I promise, It'll be a lot of fun." said Noitora with a grin.

"What do you think you're doing, Noitora?" asked Ulquiorra.

Noitora turned around and saw Ulquiorra standing by the door with his hands in his pockets.

"Haha. Heeeey Ulquiorra! Nothing, just having a little fun with Orihime." Said Noitora with a smirk.

"Let go of her."

"Don't worry Ulquiorra, you'll get your turn."

"Let go of her Noitora. I will not repeat myself."

"And what if I don't?

"I will not hesitate to kill you."

_Ulquiorra-san?!_

Noitora stared at Ulquiorra with disbelief; He couldn't believe he was defending a human, a mere human. Noitora turned back to look at Orihime and pushed her away from him. Orihime held her arms and looked up at Ulquiorra with tears in her eyes.

"Listen well, because I will not repeat myself. I don't want you to ever come close to Orihime. If you try to do this again, I will kill you."

"Why do you care so much about this bitch?! Wait, Don't tell me that you actually like the human? Hahaha wow you're going so-"

"Are you retarded? I'm in charge of the woman and I will not allow anyone to interfere with Aizen-sama's orders. I don't think you're that much of a fool to go against Aizen-sama's orders, right Noitora? Now remember your place Espada numero 5 and leave now."

Noitora looked at Ulquiorra with anger in his eyes. He hated that Ulquiorra reminded him of his rank, a rank lower than his. Noitora didn't want to get into any problems with Ulquiorra and especially with Aizen, so he decided that his little fun with Orihime would end there. Without losing sight of Ulquiorra, he proceeded to walk out the door. Ulquiorra turned to look at Orihime that began to run towards him, she grabbed Ulquiorra and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Ulquiorra-san. I was terrified! If you hadn't came, he would of-"

Orihime stopped herself from saying the obvious.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" asked Orihime.

"What?"

"Can you please hug me back, just for a little bit?"

He was surprised that he didn't push her away the second she hugged him, but instead Ulquiorra lifted his hands out of his pockets to embrace her. He noticed that her body was trembling when she was hugging him, but as soon as he held her in his arms, her trembling subsided. He could feel her heartbeat go faster and faster and he liked the feeling it gave him. It was strange for him but he enjoyed feeling her heart with his chest because for a moment, her heart felt like it was his. He then noticed as Orihime closed her eyes and moved her head closer to him, her cheeks were turning a different shade of color, a shade of pink. His eyes widen at the realization of what she was going to do. She tilted her head up and opened her mouth slightly; she went closer and closer until her lips met with his. Her soft lips was kissing his slowly and gentle, Ulquiorra couldn't resist it any longer and he surrendered by closing his eyes and returning her kiss. They were kissing each other for a while, when suddenly Orihime opened her eyes and pulled away from Ulquiorra.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that."

_OMG! What did I just do?! Why is he just looking at me? I feel my face hot, Oh no! I must be blushing. This is so awkward! _

"Why are you embarrassed? You're the one that kissed me."

_Ahhh! He noticed my tomato face!! Stupid blush, stupid blush!!_

"Yea, I know. I'm sorry, it was very inappropriate of me."

Silence.

"Aizen-sama wishes to see you everyday for two hours. It will usually be before your dinner."

Orihime looked confused.

"Me? Why?"

" I don't know. I'm just telling you his orders."

_Why would he want to see me everyday? Scaary._

"So I will see him tomorrow?"

" Yes."

Silence.

"I'll check on you tomorrow. For now, you should go to sleep."

Ulquiorra proceeded to walk out the door when Orihime yelled out his name. He turned to look at her and she was standing by her desk. She smiled at him and thanked him for what he did earlier. He didn't say anything and continued to walk out the door. Orihime sat down on her bed and she touched her lips lightly as she stared at the moon.

_I kissed him. What got over me? Could it be that I'm falling for him? It can't be though! How can I be falling for an Espada? I mean, I'm in love with Kurosaki-kun..right? sighs: I'm so confused! I used to think about Kurosaki-kun all the time but now, I'm always looking forward in seeing Ulquiorra-san. I have been thinking about him more lately and he is the only one I trust here. Am I actually ' in love' with Kurosaki-kun? Because what I'm feeling for Ulquiorra-san is so different…_

While Ulquiorra was walking down the hall with his hands in his pockets, he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss Orihime gave him. Even though he would never want to admit it, he enjoyed every second of the kiss him and Orihime shared.

_**Next day**_

" Orihime, it's time for you to see Aizen-sama." Said Ulquiorra.

"Yes."

As she got up to walk towards the door she looked at Ulquiorra and smiled. She wanted to read his reaction, if he would act different because of what they did the night before but all she got was silence. Ulquiorra acted as if nothing happened and guided her to where Aizen-sama was waiting to see her. Orihime felt nervous, she didn't know how to act with Aizen. She remembers him as the shinigami captain that betrayed the soul society and tried to kill Rukia. No one could blame her for feeling a bit intimidated. They stopped in front of a huge, wide, white door with silver doorknobs.

"This is where you're going to meet with Aizen-sama everyday. I will see you in two hours." Said Ulquiorra.

" Yes."

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra as he walked down the hall, she turned to look at the door and began to feel butterflies in her stomach. She turned the silver knob and opened the huge door; her heart was beating faster and faster as she walked into Aizen's room. She couldn't really see where Aizen was, the room was huge and from far away she could see a high throne. She walked towards the throne and she could hear her footsteps echoing around the room.

"Hello, Orihime." said Aizen.

Aizen was sitting in the high throne with his hands under his cheek and was looking at Orihime with a smirk. Orihime looked up at Aizen and bowed her head with respect.

"Hello Aizen-sama."

"I'm glad you made it, please come with me." said Aizen.

Aizen got up from his throne, walked down the stairs and was standing in front of Orihime. Orihime kept looking down; she couldn't look up into Aizen's eyes. Aizen gently grabbed Orihime's chin and lifted her face up so her eyes would meet with his.

"Please do not fear me Orihime. I will not hurt you, I asked you to see me from now on because I want you to trust me. I want us to get more acquainted." Said Aizen with a smile.

Orihime nodded with agreement and smiled.

"Now, follow me."

Aizen walked towards a long white table, a table that can fit up to ten people. He sat down on the edge of the table and Orihime sat across of him. One of the servants brought out a pot of tea with two teacups in a silver platter. The servant put a cup by Aizen and poured the tea into the cup and did the same for Orihime. Aizen took a sip of the tea and looked at Orihime with a smile.

"So how has your stay in Las Noches been? asked Aizen.

"It's been fine." said Orihime after sipping a bit of her tea.

"Have you explored Las Noches?"

"Oh! No no no no.. I know I'm not allowed."

"Well that will change from now on. This is your new home, we are your new family and I want you to feel comfortable enough that you can roam around here with out feeling out of place."

"Thank you Aizen-sama."

Orihime took another sip of her tea and looked up at Aizen that had a look in his eyes, a look that would make any girl melt. She shifted her eyes quickly to avoid eye contact, which made Aizen smile. As he rested his chin on his palm, he looked at Orihime that was nervously tapping on the table with her fingers.

"With all that tapping, you'll end up making a hole on my table." said Aizen.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry, I didn't even notice that I was doing that."

"It's alright, I was just kidding. I do make jokes from time to time."

_That was a joke? _Orihime smiled.

There was a long silence between them.

"Do you miss the way your life was before?" asked Aizen.

_I can't let him know that I miss my old life. He needs to think that I'm here to serve him, that he can trust me completely. He can't know my true intentions…_

"At first I did, but that is my past, I came here to serve you, to help you, your dreams have become my dreams."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You are indeed a very strong woman, Orihime. And I'm glad you have chosen to be with us." said Aizen with a smile.

Aizen kept making conversation with Orihime, asking her things about her and she answered, nodded, and smiled. It was like that the whole time she was there.

"Well Orihime, our time is up. It's time for your dinner. I'll see you tomorrow." Said Aizen.

Orihime got up from chair and bowed her head.

"Yes, Thank you for your invitation, it was very nice to talk to you. I'm sorry if I was a bore."

"Don't be because you weren't."

"Thank you again, I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight." Said Orihime with a smile.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Orihime was closing the door when she felt someone was next to her.

" It's time for your dinner, I'll take you to your room." said Ulquiorra.

"Ahhhhhh! Why do you have to creep up on me like that?! You scared me!"

"Don't exaggerate, now follow me."

Orihime walked faster to catch up to Ulquiorra so she can walk beside him. She looked at him with the corner of her eye and he kept looking straight ahead.

"You're not gonna ask me about what Aizen-sama wanted with me?" asked Orihime.

"No, it's none of my business."

Orihime turned around and frowned.

"Well umma tell you anyways. He was really nice to me and he said that I can go anywhere I want in Las Noches, so I don't have to stay in my room all day." Said Orihime with a smile.

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime suspiciously.

"What? I'm not lying, you can ask him."

" I will."

"Fine, thanks for the trust. Umm.. will you be the one to show me around here?"

"I suppose."

"Where are you going to take me?"

"You're very talkative today. What did Aizen-sama give you?"

"Just tea and I thought you said it's none of your business." Said Orihime with a smile.

Ulquiorra didn't say anything and kept walking towards Orihime's room. In her room was the guard that was leaving her dinner on her desk and then bowed when he saw Ulquiorra walk in the room.

"Excuse me, Ulquiorra-sama." said the guard as he walked out the room.

Orihime walked towards her desk to sit on her chair and she started to eat her dinner. She did not need Ulquiorra to remind her to eat; she knew what she had to do even though she wasn't hungry. She turned to look at Ulquiorra that was standing by the door watching her eat.

"All done." Said Orihime.

" Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ulquiorra-san.."

"What?"

"Nothing, Goodnight."

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

It was morning and Orihime was a bit excited to be able to go anywhere in Las Noches. It was a change for her, she spends most of her time in her room, and the only highlight of her day is seeing Ulquiorra, her only company. She was staring at the moon when she felt like someone was behind her.

" Oh, good morning Ulquiorra-san."

"I see you have already ate your breakfast."

"Every bit." said Orihime with a smile.

"I talked to Aizen-sama and he said it is ok for you to go about in Las Noches."

_So he really didn't believe me._

"Follow me."

Ulquiorra walked with Orihime towards a door that was a bit far from her room. He opened the door and Orihime's eyes widen.

"A blue sky!"

"This is the dome of Las Noches, it was created by Aizen-sama." said Ulquiorra.

Orihime was looking up at the blue sky with a smile, as if she were amazed. Ulquiorra noticed how happy she got when she saw the blue sky.

"Why are you so amazed over a blue sky?"

Orihime smiled.

"Because it reminded me of home..my old world…my past. It's funny, this blue sky made me feel a bit nostalgic."

"So you miss your old world?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Sometimes I do but I know that's part of my past. I will never forget where I came from, the things I did or the people I've met. I know that those are just memories now, I've learned to accept my new life, my new world, and my new duties."

Ulquiorra looked at her differently, he seemed to have a bit more respect for Orihime.

Orihime turn to look at Ulquiorra and caught his stare, and she smiled.

"And what makes things more easier here, is you."

"Me?"

" Yes, your company alone means a lot to me. You're the only one I have here, and I enjoy spending time with you." said Orihime with a blush.

Ulquiorra was a bit surprise with what Orihime told him, he didn't know what to say.

" Well you know I'm only here because Aizen-sama or-"

"I know but I just wanted you to know. Even though you're only here with me because of Aizen-sama's orders, I still appreciate your company."

There was a long silence between them because Ulquiorra didn't know how to react or what to say to what Orihime just told him.

"Well let's keep on exploring Las Noches!" said Orihime with a big smile.

Ulquiorra took her to a few places in Las Noches, they couldn't explore everything in one day because Las Noches is so huge. Before they knew it, it was already time for Orihime's daily visit to Aizen.

"It's time for you to see Aizen-sama. I'll be back for you in two hours." said Ulquiorra.

"Ok."

Orihime walked into Aizen's room and she wasn't that nervous. He was sitting on his throne and everything seemed so déjà vu for Orihime. He walked her to the long, white table and had tea.

"How was your day?" asked Aizen

"It was great! I got to explore Las Noches, not all of it, but enough to get me a bit tired."

" I'm glad."

Aizen took a sip of his tea.

"I want to ask you something. I don't need an answer now but I would like one soon." Said Aizen.

"What is it Aizen-sama?"

Aizen took another sip of his tea and looked at Orihime and smiled. He asked his question he had for her and Orihime's eyes widen, her heart was beating faster and she couldn't believe what he just had asked her.

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**Ok so that's chapter 3! I know I said I was gonna put Ichigo and the gang but I guess not lol.. they will appear soon. Thanks for reading!! Seriously, it makes me happy that you guys have even read this far.. and I got more reviews and advices which is awesome ! Sorry if my writing sux.. like I said.. practice makes perfect.. **

**Till the next chapter.. byee!-- Gissy**


	4. Answer

**Heeeey! Here's chapter 4! Hope u guys likey! Enjoy!**

"I want to ask you something. I don't need an answer now but I would like one soon." Said Aizen.

"What is it Aizen-sama?"

Aizen took another sip of his tea and looked at Orihime and smiled. He asked his question he had for her and Orihime's eyes widen, her heart was beating faster and she couldn't believe what he just had asked her.

" Uh .. Aizen-sama… I-I.."

"Like I said before, I don't need an answer now."

"I understand."

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

There was silence as Orihime and Ulquiorra walked down the hall, the only sound that surrounded them was the echoing of their footsteps. Orihime didn't say a word since her visit with Aizen and Ulquiorra noticed that she was a bit too quiet.

"What, no tea today?"

Orihime didn't answer Ulquiorra, not because she didn't want to but simply because she didn't hear him; she was very distracted as if her mind were somewhere else.

"Orihime?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Why so pensive?"

"Oh, uh it's nothing. I'm sorry, I'm very tired." Said Orihime

"Well eat your dinner, I'll see you tomorrow." Said Ulquiorra as he dropped her off at her room.

"Goodnight." Said Orihime.

Orihime sat on her bed and she couldn't stop thinking about what Aizen asked her earlier that day. She had a lot of thinking to do, and she didn't feel like eating but she forced herself so Ulquiorra won't get angry with her.

_What should I do? I don't know what to do!_

It was late and Orihime couldn't sleep. She got up from her bed and headed out the door with her white sleeping gown. She looked out and saw that no one was guarding her room, so she began to walk down the hall. She was getting nervous and wanted to do everything right; no mistakes, no regrets, no turning back. She found what she was looking for; she took a deep breath and went inside the room. The room was dark and she could hear her heart pounding, beating faster and faster.

"What are you doing here?"

"U-Ulquiorra-san.."

Orihime was in Ulquiorra's room, her cheeks turned pink when she noticed that Ulquiorra was only wearing pants, bearing his chest. She looked away and she could feel butterflies in her stomach, multiplying by the seconds. Ulquiorra couldn't help but stare at Orihime in her nightgown; he thought she looked so beautiful.

"I came here because I really need to talk to you." Said Orihime.

"About what?"

Orihime heart was beating faster than before.

_This is it; it's now or never._

"About US."

"Us?"

"I- I need to know what do you feel about me."

Ulquiorra was surprised at the whole situation, she was in his room and asking about his feelings, he looked at her puzzled.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I just NEED to know…please answer me truthfully."

"Orihime, you know already."

"No I don't.. please tell me."

"You're the woman Aizen-sama ordered me to take care of. I'm only-"

"No!! Stop that!! I asked you to tell me the truth, Don't hide behind that excuse."

Orihime went closer to Ulquiorra and she hugged him.

"What do you feel when I hold you?"

Ulquiorra didn't say anything; he just stood there.

Orihime looked up at Ulquiorra and tilted her head up, moving her lips closer to his.

"What do you feel when I kiss you?"

Orihime gently grabbed Ulquiorra's face as she got closer to his lips, she stared into Ulquiorra's eyes and kissed him. She kissed him with so much love, as if it were the last kiss she would ever give him. She opened her eyes and she saw Ulquiorra's eyes closed and kissing her back the same way she was kissing him, as if it were their last. Orihime backed away from Ulquiorra and stared into his sad green eyes.

" Do you not feel what I'm feeling right now?"

Silence.

"Would you even miss me if I were gone?"

Orihime eyes got watery when Ulquiorra didn't answer any of her questions. She didn't understand why he didn't say anything, he kissed her back and it felt real, as if he really did feel something for her. Ulquiorra put his hands in his pockets and turned to look another way, where he did not see Orihime's teary eyes.

"My answer is still the same. I'm here to fulfill Aizen-sama's orders."

Silence was the only thing that surrounded them now. Orihime stood next to Ulquiorra with her heart broken into pieces; She knew what she had to do now.

"I see. I'm sorry for coming to your room so late, it was very inappropriate of me."

Orihime began to walk out the door and Ulquiorra looked at her with the corner of his eye.

"Thank you for your honesty, goodnight Ulquiorra-san." Said Orihime as she walked out of Ulquiorra's room.

**Next Day**

"I guess we have some visitors today, shall we greet them?" asked Gin with a smile.

"Not yet, we should have a little fun with them, don't you agree Gin? asked Aizen with a grin.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"Wake up Orihime, and get dressed."

Orihime opened her eyes as she lay on her bed, still half asleep. She rubbed her eyes and saw Ulquiorra standing in front of her.

"Aizen wants you to get dressed and to meet him at room ILU-287."

"Is there something wrong?"

"I just have some news."

"Your friends have invaded Hueco Mundo. To be more precise, they are inside Las Noches."

"Why…."

"To rescue you, that's why."

Orihime couldn't believe that her friends came to Hueco Mundo to save her and for a quick second, she felt hope.

"They are no longer your friends Orihime, you are one of us now. The feelings, memories and love you had for them do not exist anymore. They are in your past, remember that."

"Yes, Ulquiorra-san."

"Let's go, they are waiting for us."

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

They were running for hours but were not tired, but eager to find the friend they longed to see.

"I feel her reiatsu..she's close!!" said Ichigo.

"Yes, she's close! I think she's in that room." said Chad.

"But why isn't there anyone guarding the entrance? They know we're here, it must be a trap!" said Ishida.

" I don't care, let's just find Orihime and fight whoever gets in our way!" said Ichigo.

Rukia jumped up and hits Ichigo upside his head.

"Don't be an idiot Ichigo! We need to make sure it's not one of Aizen's traps." said Rukia.

"I can feel Orihime's reiatsu getting stronger, and it's on the other side of that door. Even if it is a trap, we don't have any time to waste. Plus, I feel like kicking some ass already, so lets go!" said Renji.

Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Renji and Ishida ran towards the wide, white door. Ishida went towards the door and turned the silver knob.

"It's locked." said Ishida.

"Haha, I knew it wasn't gonna be that easy. Well I guess we will just have to break it." said Ichigo.

"I'll do it." said Chad.

Chad transformed his arm and he hit the door with all his might, the door was no more. It crumbled down and all that remain was ash. At the distance they could see two figures sitting in a high throne and standing below them were the espadas.

"Why hello there, so many familiar faces. How was your stay in Las Noches? Splendid I hope." said Aizen with a smile.

At their amazement they found what they were looking for, but were a little confused in the way they found her.

"O-Orihime?" said Ichigo.

Ichigo and everyone looked up at where Aizen was sitting with a puzzled look in their faces. Sitting next to Aizen was Orihime wearing the arrancar outfit with a serious look on her face. She seemed calm and content, as if nothing was happening.

"Orihime!! What's wrong?!" exclaimed Ichigo.

Orihime didn't say anything; she had no facial expression. She was looking down at them as if she did not even know who they were.

"Isn't it obvious, Ichigo? She's on our side, helping me with my plans. You all know that she came on her own, right?" asked Aizen.

Everyone was confused; they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"That's not true! Orihime would never be-" said Ichigo

"I guess you thought you knew me, Ichigo." said Orihime.

"I know it's not true, what have they done to you?!" yelled Ichigo.

"Would you believe it if I said it myself?" said Orihime.

Orihime stood up from her chair and looked at Ichigo with a serious and yet emotionless face.

"I'm a loyal servant of Aizen-sama. I will do anything for him and his plans, my mind and body is his now. So please Ichigo, go back with YOUR friends to your world, there's no need for you all to stay here." said Orihime.

Everyone's face was in shock; they were surprised on how Orihime has completely changed. She doesn't seem like the Orihime that everyone knew. Everyone knows that it must be a lie, but her actions show otherwise.

"Orihime!! What are you talking about? Snap out of it! It's us, your friends. We came to save you." yelled Rukia.

"Yes! We came to save you, we know you're under Aizen's orders. He's forcing you to be here..Do you really think we'll leave you here in this sick world?!" yelled Ichigo.

"Don't be a fool! I'm not forced to be here! And you came to save me? Save me from what? I'm fine here…You and the ones I used to call my friends are nothing to me. These you see around me are my new comrades, my new family and I'm here to help my love."

"Love?!" asked Ishida.

"Yes, my love and soon to be husband, the one I admire the most..Aizen-sama."

"WHHHAAAT?!" yelled everyone.

Ulquiorra looked up at Orihime and then at Aizen-sama. He was more surprised than anyone else, he felt a huge anger and rage inside of him. He couldn't believe it, he would have never thought Aizen would be interested in Orihime, his Orihime.

"As you heard, she will soon be my wife and the new queen of the universe."

"Queen of the universe?! So you mean-"

"Yes Ichigo, with the help of Orihime's powers and with my army, we will defeat the king of the soul society and then I'll be the one to rule over soul society, earth, and even hell. I WILL be the king of the universe!" said Aizen.

"You're fucken crazy to think that I'll let you do that!!" yelled Ichigo.

Ichigo took out his zanpakuto and stared at Aizen with so much anger in his eyes.

" So these were your intentions all along? It will never happen because I will be the one to kill you!! **GETSUGA TENSHOOOOOO!!**"

Aizen did not move away even though the blue light shooting from Ichigo's zanpakuto was going towards him, instead he smiled.

"What the hell?! It just went through him?" said Renji.

"It didn't do anything to him!! This can't be.. is this-" said Rukia.

"Some sort of illusion? Hypnoses?" asked Chad.

"No, its seems like its some kind of hologram because if you noticed when Ichigo stroke his zanpakuto, Aizen's body just flickered. It's some sort of advanced hologram, but they all looked so real, even I was fooled!" said Ishida.

"What the hell?! You're that low that you can't even show your self to fight!!" yelled Ichigo.

" Hahaha You fools! Did you really think that you found us that quickly? You were all so distracted with seeing Orihime, that none of you noticed that we were not even in the same room." said Grimmjow.

"Shut up!! You all are just weak! Can't even show your true selves to fight!!" yelled Ichigo.

" I'm not weak you dumb ass! I'll fight you now, I'll kill you!" yelled Grimmjow.

"Settle down Grimmjow." said Aizen.

Grimmjow turned around and was holding his anger; he wanted to kill Ichigo so bad.

"This was fun. Next time make sure that we're actually in the room, I suggest you all to leave. There is no need for you all to be here, you can all see that Orihime wants to be here. All your efforts to save her were a waste of time, goodbye." said Aizen.

Everyone looked amazed when they saw Aizen and everyone that was in that room disappears before their eyes. They were gone and Orihime's reiatsu got weak, she seemed farther away.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"Aizen-sama!! Are you just gonna let them go? We need to kill them!" yelled Grimmjow.

"No, this should get very interesting. Knowing Ichigo, he will not leave until he saves Orihime. I wonder what he's going to do." Said Aizen with a grin.

_I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun! It's for the best, I need you to be alive.. I need everyone to be alive. I said such horrible things; they must hate me now but I'm doing this for them, I need to save everyone, I need to defeat Aizen-sama on my own!_

Orihime looked at Aizen and smiled while holding his hand. She leaned down to give him a kiss. Ulquiorra saw and was enraged; he tightened his fists and walked out the room.

"Aizen-sama, I'm tired. I'm going to my room." said Orihime.

" I see you have accepted my proposal." said Aizen.

**Flashback**

"_I want to ask you something. I don't need an answer now but I would like one soon." Said Aizen._

"_What is it Aizen-sama?"_

_Aizen took another sip of his tea and looked at Orihime and smiled._

"_I would like you to be my wife. I'm going to defeat the king of the soul society and rule the universe, I will be king and I chose you to be the queen."_

"_Uh…Aizen-sama, I-I"_

"_Like I said before, I don't need an answer now."_

"_I understand."_

**(back from flashback)**

"This makes me very happy, Orihime." Said Aizen.

"I'm happy too."

"You should start sleeping in my room, since you are engaged to me." said Aizen with a smile.

"Uh..Yes, I know but I'm a little old fashioned, Aizen-sama. Can we just wait till we get married?" asked Orihime.

_Oh please, please wait till marriage!!_

Aizen looked at Orihime as if he was trying to read her and Orihime looked at him with a sweet smile.

"That's fine Orihime. You know, I have grown very fond of you. Just remember, betray me and I will not hesitate to kill you."

Aizen looks at Orihime and grabs her chin softly and kisses her.

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

Orihime started walking to her room and was very shaken from what happened. She acted like a completely different person and the whole time she was acting she wanted to cry. She was looking down at her feet as she walked down the white hallway.

_I hope everyone left, that they believed every lie I said and left Hueco Mundo. I want them alive! That's the only thing I want from them…_

Orihime kept walking down the hall but stopped when she felt someone behind her.

"ENGAGED?!" asked Ulquiorra.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**So that's chapter 4! I hope you guys enjoyed it hehe so yea that's what Aizen asked her… to be his freakin wife! Hmm what is he really up to? Or is he really actually into her?? Yay! I finally put some Ichigo and gang.. Well till the next chapter**

**Bye bye-------- Gissy.**


	5. Kiss

**Heeeeey! Sorry I took so long for this chapter! I did turn 21 this weekend so I was a bit busy hehe Well hope you all enjoy this chapter!! And thanks for reading this far! Makes me happy… kk enjoy.**

Orihime started walking to her room and was very shaken from what happened. She acted like a completely different person and the whole time she was acting she wanted to cry. She was looking down at her feet as she walked down the white hallway.

_I hope everyone left, that they believed every lie I said and left Hueco Mundo. I want them alive! That's the only thing I want from them…_

Orihime kept walking down the hall but stopped when she felt someone behind her.

"ENGAGED?!" asked Ulquiorra.

They both stood there, not saying a word. Orihime didn't turn to look at Ulquiorra; instead she proceeded to walk down the hall. In a flash, Ulquiorra was standing in front of Orihime, inches away from her body and was looking straight into her eyes. Orihime looked away, she couldn't look into his green eyes.

" Since when have you been engaged to Aizen-sama?" asked Ulquiorra.

Orihime didn't say anything.

" I asked you a question, answer it. It's an order."

"Since of today."

"I wasn't aware that you two-"

" He asked me to marry him a few days ago, I didn't give him a direct response. He told me to think about it, which I did. And the decision I took upon was because of yesterday's realizations."

At that moment Ulquiorra remembered when Orihime came into his room with her long, white night gown and asked him about his feelings towards her. He now understood why she wanted to talk to him so badly. It was because whatever answer he gave her, it would of helped her with her decision. Orihime finally looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

" You know why I came to your room that night?"

"I needed to know. Based on whatever answer you gave me, I would have decided on my fate with Aizen-sama. I hugged and kissed you, I let you know what I felt for you. But instead you just stood there, not saying a word. You told me I was just an order for you… nothing more."

Orihime stepped back away from Ulquiorra to give each other some sort of distance.

" So why do you care now? Why does it matter to you that I will soon be Aizen-sama's wife?"

" I don't care and it doesn't matter."

Orihime's face changed, she was angry. She couldn't believe that he would say something like that. Her blood was boiling and she felt like she was going to explode, she couldn't help it any longer and she

**SLAAAAAAAAAAAP!**

Orihime slapped Ulquiorra, and he was a bit surprised. He has never seen Orihime so angry before.

"What is your problem!! You say you don't care?! Then why are you angry that I'm engaged to him?! If you don't care about me then don't ask me about-"

In a flash, Orihime was pushed into the dark room that was next to them. Ulquiorra slammed the door behind him and was grabbing Orihime's face while kissing her lips with so much passion. Orihime started to blush, she has never been kissed in that way, with so much passion and she felt him slip in his tongue into her mouth. She opened her mouth slightly more, so his tongue can meet with hers as they twirled. He then kissed her cheek and trailed down to her neck. He buried his face into her neck and he hugged her tightly.

"I do care." said Ulquiorra.

Orihime's eyes widen when she heard Ulquiorra tell her he cared. Her eyes soften and she began to smile, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back tighter. She could feel Uquiorra kissing her neck while he put his hands around her waist, bringing her closer to him. They both were yearning for each other's touch, wanting to do more than kiss. His passionate kiss was so seductive that it made Orihime want him more but she was hesitant. She wanted her first time to be with someone she deeply cared about and was especially in love with. She was asking herself if she has fallen in love with Ulquiorra, the man that has kept her company, the man that makes her get butterflies in her stomach every time he stares at her, the man she misses when he hasn't checked on her, the man she now can't see herself with out. She realized at that moment when he was kissing her with so much passion, that she has indeed fallen in love with him. She felt his hands moving up slowly, going closer to her breast. She started to walk towards the bed while kissing Ulquiorra and he walked backwards until he sat down on the bed. He looked up at her as she looked down at him with a sweet smile and she unzipped his white over coat, bearing his chest. Her cheeks turned pink as she looked at the number four tattooed on his left side of his chest and at the hole that reminds him of his formal life as a hollow. She gently touched the outer part of the hole and trailed her touch to his tattoo. She then gently kissed his chest and trailed up to his neck where she sucked until there was a small reddish mark on his neck and she bit him gently, which made Ulquiorra a bit excited. She continued to trail kisses up to his ear and he could feel her tongue playing with his earlobe. Orihime was a bit surprised at herself for being so bold but she didn't care, she was feeling something she has never felt before. Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime and he put her on the bed as he got on top of her. He couldn't help it anymore, he wanted her so much, and up until that day he denied the feelings he had for Orihime but he couldn't deny it any longer. He looked straight into her eyes and kissed her lips gently but then stopped when he heard someone in the hallway.

" Maaaaaan! I wanted to freakin kill that bastard!! I don't know why Aizen-sama didn't let me kill him!" said Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra eyes widen, he was so distracted with Orihime that he didn't realize what room he was in. He got off of Orihime and realized that they were indeed in Grimmjow's room.

"Well, there must be a reason why Aizen-sama let them go." Said Yammy.

" I don't care! He should have let us kill the enemy, but if I see Ichigo again, I won't hesitate to kill him! " said Grimmjow.

"This is probably just a game for Aizen-sama."

"Whatever..see ya."

Grimmjow walked towards his room and turned the silver knob. Ulquiorra and Orihime's eyes widen, her heart was pounding faster.

_OMG! If Grimmjow finds us in his room, he would for sure tell Aizen-sama. Aizen-sama will kill us!_

Grimmjow opened the door slightly and then stopped.

"Hey Yammy, let's go eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You, not hungry? Uh huh.. that's kind of surprising."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh nothing, let's just go and eat."

"Alright."

Grimmjow closed the door of his room and walked towards Yammy. Orihime let out a sigh of relief and thought how lucky they were that they didn't get caught. Both Orihime and Ulquiorra sat on the bed, not saying a word. Ulquiorra got up from the bed and he put on his coat.

"We should go to your room." Said Ulquiorra.

Orihime got up from the bed and followed Ulquiorra out the door. They both walked down the hall, not saying a word. They arrived at her room and Orihime was standing by her desk while Ulquiorra had his hands in his pockets, staring at Orihime.

"We shouldn't be doing this." said Ulquiorra.

"We were lucky that we didn't get caught. If Aizen-sama would find out, he wouldn't hesitate to kill me, or you."

"So you really don't care about what happens to us." Said Orihime.

"Because I care I'm doing this. We should go back the way we were before. You're the fiancée of Aizen-sama, and I'm just the one in charge of you."

Orihime turned around and stared at the moon.

"I understand. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you either."

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Ulquiorra was walking down the hall when he heard someone yell out his name.

" Oh heeey Ulquiorra!" said Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was inside the kitchen eating with Yammy.

"Hey."

" Damn, that's crazy that Aizen-sama is engaged to Orihime, huh?"

"I know, it surprised me too." said Yammy.

"Didn't you have a thing with her?" asked Grimmjow.

"How many times do I have to tell you Grimmjow, she's just an order." Said Ulquiorra.

" Not from what I remember. I caught you guys outside all snuggled up staring at the moon, and I believe... you were kinda smiling."

" No I wasn't."

" What the hell? Ulquiorra was smiling?" asked Yammy.

"Yuuuup."

" I don't smile."

" Well I gotta give it to him, Aizen-sama has some good taste. She's pretty hot." Said Grimmjow.

" I would have never thought she would become queen. If I would of known that, I wouldn't have hit her that one time." Said Yammy.

"Oh I heard about that! Hahahah she went flying when you slapped her."

"Hahaha yeah that was pretty funny."

"Yeah, that's why you got your arm cut off by Ichigo." Said Ulquiorra.

"Damn Ulquiorra, why you have to remind me about that." said Yammy.

" Umma kill him when I see him. I don't care what Aizen-sama says." Said Grimmjow.

"See what you did Ulquiorra? Grimmjow is going to start talking about how he's going to kill Ichigo again." said Yammy.

"What? Again? I'm just stating the obvious." said Grimmjow.

"He's probably secretly in love with Ichigo." said Ulquiorra.

"Hahahahahaha" laughed Yammy.

" Shut the fuck up Ulquiorra! You're the one that's secretly into human girls!"

" Wait, you're actually into Aizen-sama's fiancée?" asked Yammy.

"Don't be an idiot Yammy, I don't like the woman."

" Yes he does, he just doesn't want to admit it. Ah well, it's too late now. Aizen-sama is the only one who's gonna be tappin that. See ya!"

Grimmjow got up from his seat and left the kitchen. Grimmjow's little remark bugged Ulquiorra. He started to think about how Orihime would no longer be his; instead she will be in the arms of another man, a man that is not him. He started to feel a bit more anger inside him, but he knew that he had to control it and live with it. He wanted Orihime to be safe, if they would have agreed to be together in secret, they would have eventually gotten caught and Aizen would have killed them both. He doesn't care about what would happen to him, he just cared about her. His feelings for her have grown, he didn't know how he could have fallen for her, but he did. The big respect he has for Aizen is slowly turning into envy and jealousy because he has something he wants and was his in the beginning, his Orihime.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me, Aizen-sama wants to speak to you tomorrow early in the morning." Said Yammy.

" Oh, do you know about what?"

" Nope."

Ulquiorra left the kitchen and started walking down the hall to his room.

_What does he want this time?_

**Next day**

"Good morning Aizen-sama."

"Hello Ulquiorra."

"I want your report on my fiancée."

Ulquiorra cringed in thought when he said that.

" Well Aizen-sama, she has been acting good as always. Her friends were here yesterday and it seemed like it didn't influence her in any way. She has gotten the idea already that her friends are no longer her friends, but people from her past."

" I see. What did she do yesterday after I let her go to her room?"

Ulquiorra had a flashback of Orihime kissing his neck and of their passionate kiss.

" Nothing. She went to sleep."

" So, I can trust her completely?"

Ulquiorra looked a little confused.

" Well Aizen-sama, she hasn't done anything for us not to trust her."

" Very well. I want to marry her as soon as possible."

" What?"

" I'm thinking around the end of this week."

"Why so soon Aizen-sama?"

" I don't see why not."

" Excuse me, I shouldn't have asked you that."

" No, it's fine. It was a surprise for everyone that I chose Orihime to be my wife. You know, I asked her to sleep in my room from now on."

_WHAT?!_

" Oh, and what did she say?"

" She said she wanted to wait till marriage. In finding a queen, I think I chose wisely. She's beautiful, sweet, has a power I need, she agreed to help me with my plans, and on top of that, she's a virgin. She's pure and I like that."

Ulquiorra started to feel anger inside him, but he had to admit that Aizen was right. Orihime was everything he said, beautiful, sweet, and pure. It just bugged him that he could have been with her, instead of Aizen.

" So Ulquiorra, this will be your last week to take care of Orihime. After this week, she will no longer be in your charge."

Ulquiorra had a sunken feeling inside of him. He was so used to spending time with her that it sadden him at the thought that he wouldn't see her anymore. He was losing her completely.

" Yes, Aizen-sama."

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

"Where the hell are they?!" asked Ichigo.

" I can feel her reiatsu but it's so far away." said Chad.

"It's only been a day and we haven't made any progress. I feel like we've been running in circles!" said Renji.

" I can't believe we were fooled by them. It's bugging the hell out of me, I should have seen that!" said Ishida.

" Don't beat yourself up about it, we all fell for it." Said Ichigo.

Ichigo turned to look at Rukia and she looked a little fatigued.

" Are you ok Rukia?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia looked at him and her eyes were starting to close and she was about to fall when Ichigo catches her.

"Rukiaaa! What's wrong?" said Ichigo.

Rukia opened her eyes and looked up at Ichigo.

" I'm fine, I just got a little light headed for a second there."

" Are you sure?"

" I don't know...but I think I can feel the Hougyoku stone!" said Rukia.

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**Well that's chapter 5! Woooooah I bet you guys thought there was gonna be a lemon huh! Hehe u little pervies! Hehe jk but hmm maybe there will be one later…Rukia can feel the stone? Waaah? But how… hmmm you'll find out in the next chapter.. and aww Ulquiorra really does care about Orihime.. he's finally showing it! well till the next chapter! byeeeee! ---- GiSsY 3  
**


	6. Dress

**For my lovely readers .. heres chapter 6:SPOILER WARNING: Oh if you don't like the pairing or my writing, then it's simple, don't read my story. BTW thanks for the reviews!! You guys are cool! Kk enjoy! **

"Rukiaaa! What's wrong?" said Ichigo.

Rukia opened her eyes and looked up at Ichigo.

" I'm fine, I just got a little light headed for a second there."

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah, but.. I think…. I can feel the Hougyoku stone!" said Rukia.

"What? How can you feel the Hougyoku stone?" asked Ichigo

"I don't know, it's an unexplainable feeling but I know I can feel it!"

"That's so weird, how is it poss-"

"It maybe because the Hougyoku stone was in her body for so long that they developed some sort of bond. Just like we can feel Orihime's reiatsu, Rukia can feel the presence of the Hougyoku stone." said Ishida.

"That makes sense." said Ichigo.

" That's what I thought, there's no other explanation." said Rukia.

" What do you feel?" asked Renji.

" A weird feeling in my chest, and it gets a bit stronger as we walk."

" We should follow Rukia. Since we all can't really feel Orihime's reiatsu, this new power will help us find Orihime faster. Where ever the Hougyoku stone is at, most likely Orihime would be close by. Then, we can save her and destroy the stone." said Ichigo.

"You read my mind." said Rukia.

_Please wait for us Orihime, with this unexpected power…we will find and save you._

"Straight ahead!" said Rukia.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

While Ulquiorra was walking down the hall, he was thinking about what Aizen said. It was his last week with Orihime and after that week, she will become Aizen's wife.

_His wife…_

He kept walking down the hall towards Orihime's room, he wanted to see her..he needed to see her. He noticed that her door was closed and it was a bit strange because the door is always open. He turned the silver knob and walked in.

"ULQUIOOOORAAAAAAAA!!"

An embarrassed Orihime turned around quickly while covering her breast. Ulquiorra quickly turned the other way and stood by the door.

" Can't you knock before you walk into someone's room!!' yelled a blushing Orihime.

" Just put on a shirt or something." said Ulquiorra.

"Don't peek!"

" There's no need for me to peek if I already saw them."

Orihime ignored his little comment and proceeded to put on her arrancar outfit. She took out her hairbrush out of her drawer and sat on her small white couch. She started to brush her hair and she looked at Ulquiorra with a frown and her cheeks were still pink.

"Ok, you can turn around."

Ulquiorra turned around and he put his hands on his pockets. He went towards her and sat down next to her on the couch. A blushing Orihime turned around while brushing her hair, still frowning. There was a long, awkward silence.

"For future reference, if you see my door closed is because I'm changing." Said Orihime.

" Alright."

Orihime turned to look at Ulquiorra.

" Why are you visiting me so early? Is there something wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong. I just spoke to Aizen-sama."

" Oh, and what happened?"

" This will be my last week with you."

"What? What do you mean your last week?"

"After this week I will no longer be in charge of you."

"Why?"

"Because you will be Aizen-sama's wife, he'll be the one to take care of you. There's no need for me to take care of you anymore."

" That means, I'm to marry him the following week?!"

"Yes."

"But I still want to see you, even if I am to marry Aizen-sama, I still want to see you."

"It's Aizen-sama's orders."

Orihime threw her arms around Ulquiorra's waist as she rested her head on his chest and she hugged him tightly.

"I'm going to miss you terribly! Why do we let this happen?! You know I don't love Aizen-sama! If you ask me to end things with him, I promise I will!"

Ulquiorra's eyes became sadder than before, he knew he had her heart but her body and soul now belonged to Aizen-sama. Orihime looked up at Ulquiorra to stare into his eyes, he noticed that her eyes were also sad.

"We can't do anything about it. The moment you said yes to Aizen-sama meant that you belonged to him. We can't change that."

" If we can't changed that then let's live this last week together to the fullest. If this is our last week together, then let's make it enjoyable."

She tilted her head up and her lips almost touched his.

"We could be happy..at least for a week." whispered Orihime.

Ulquiorra was looking straight into Orihime's eyes and his lips were so close to hers. She closed her eyes and she kissed him. Her kiss was sweet and he couldn't help but kiss her back. Her kisses were addicting, the more she kissed him the more he yearned it. Ulquiorra stopped kissing her and got up from the couch.

" We can't do this Orihime, if we get ca-"

Orihime grabbed his face and she kissed him again, this time her kiss was more passionate. She let go of his lips and she hugged him tightly.

"Please?" asked Orihime.

Ulquiorra lifted is hands off his pockets and he hugged her back tightly.

"Alright Orihime."

They hugged for a while but then Ulquiorra let go of her and proceeded to walk towards the door.

"I'll be back in an hour with your breakfast."

"Ok!" said Orihime.

"What would you like for breakfast?" asked Ulquiorra.

Orihime smiled, she was surprised that he asked her what she wanted for breakfast. That was very odd of Ulquiorra.

"Umm.. Well I have been craving donuts and coffee." said Orihime.

"Very well, I'll be back in an hour."

"Make the breakfast for two."

" I don't like donuts."

"Have you even tried one before?"

"Are you going to bug me about this."

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll bring breakfast for two."

Ulquiorra walked out the door and Orihime was standing in her room with the biggest smile on her face.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"Mmm! You brought chocolate & glazed, my favorite!" said Orihime

"Well here, eat it all up."

"Mmm I will!"

Orihime took a bite off of the chocolate donut and took a sip of her coffee.

"It's delicious!! I used to always buy donuts back in my old world. That and ice cream, Tatsuki would always bring me a donut before class started."

"Who's Tatsuki?"

"She was my best friend, more like a sister I never had. She was always there for me, especially after my brother died."

"I see."

" You haven't tried your donut."

Ulquiorra grabbed the glazed donut and took a bite, his face looked disgusted.

" How can you like this, it's too sweet."

" What? I can't believe you don't like it, it's soo good!"

" We are so different."

" Not really, the only big difference I see is that I am human and you are an espada."

" Well I'll see you in a couple hours, I need to finish up with a few things."

" Fine, I'll see you soon." Said Orihime with a smile.

Ulquiorra walked out of Orihime's room but bumped into someone very small and petite. She was wearing a revealing arrancar outfit. She was showing her belly button and was wearing a very short white skirt with black knee high boots. She had two pigtails and the left side of her eye was covered by the remaining part of her hollow mask.

"Ugh! Watch out where you're going Ulquiorra!" said Lolly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ulquiorra.

" What do you care, it's none of your business."

" It is my business, I'm in charge of her. So tell me why are you here? Or shall I make you say it?"

" Whatever! Aizen-sama told me I had to freakin do the fitting for Orihime's dress. I don't know why he's making me do it, he should have made Menolly do it."

" Dress?"

" Yeah, for their stupid wedding."

Ulquiorra looked at Lolly suspiciously, he didn't like her at all. She reminded him of a spoiled brat.

" If you try to pull the same thing you did last time, I will make sure you'll regret it."

"UGH! I'm not! Now leave me a lone." Said Lolly

Lolly entered Orihime's room holding a measuring tape.

"Hello, Oriiihime." said Lolly with a grin.

Orihime looked at Lolly and was surprised to see her, she hadn't seen her since that one terrifying day.

" Hello."

" Don't look at me like that, I'm not planning to hurt you again."

Orihime remembered when Lolly was grabbing her hair and hitting her face various times until she bled and was badly bruised. Orihime turned around to stare at the moon.

"Why are you here?"

" Well, I'm not here by choice..Aizen-sama sent me."

" For what?"

" To measure you for your wedding dress." said Lolly while waving the measuring tape.

" Oh."

Lolly was measuring Orihime's waist when she got a bit serious.

" Why did you heal me and Menolly?"

" You and Menolly were badly hurt, I couldn't just leave you two there."

" But we hurt you, especially me. I don't understand why you did that or why humans are so forgiving."

Orihime could tell that Lolly felt bad about what happened, she knew that Lolly had too much pride to ask for forgiveness, so she looked at her and smiled.

" Ah, it doesn't matter anymore!"

"Ugh! See!"

"See what?"

"Nothing. Well all done, in a couple of days you should have your dress ready."

" Thank you."

" You know what, I actually envy you. I would give anything to have Aizen-sama look at me the way he looks at you and on top of that, to be his future wife. Consider your self lucky." said Lolly as she walked out of Orihime's room.

_Lucky? I'm not lucky, I would give up anything to be with Ulquiorra-san….the one I truly love._

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Ulquiorra walked into Orihime's room and saw her standing in front of the window, staring at the moon.

" Done with the fitting?"

Orihime turned around and had a big smile on her face.

" Ulquiorra-san!"

Orihime ran towards Ulquiorra and jumped to wrap her arms around his neck and she kissed him.

" You can't just jump on me and then kiss me Orihime, what if someone was behind me?"

" But no one was there. What, you didn't like my greeting?"

" No, I didn't say that."

" So you liked it." said Orihime with a smile.

" It's time for your daily visit with Aizen-sama, so let's go."

Orihime frowned.

" But you just got here."

" No whinnying Orihime."

" Fine."

Ulquiorra walked her to Aizen's room and told her he would be back for her in a couple hours. Orihime opened the door and walked towards the long white table where they usually have tea. Orihime's eyes widen and she was surprised, on the table there was lit candles and food. There was roasted chicken, steamed rice, fruit, and a small chocolate cake for dessert.

_Real food!!_

" I thought you would like your dinner early today, Do you like the surprise?" asked Aizen.

" Aizen-sama, I'm speechless. Thank you."

Aizen took out her chair and Orihime sat down, he then sat across of her and opened up his napkin to place it on his lap. Aizen told Orihime that she could eat as much as she wanted and she did. She took a lot of everything and Aizen was a bit surprised on how much she could eat. Orihime was eating her chocolate cake when she noticed that Aizen was smiling at her.

" You have a bit of frosting on your face."

" Oh! Excuse me, you must think I can't even eat..uh where do I have the frosting?" asked Orihime as she pointed at her face.

"Here let me.."

Aizen got up from his chair and sat next to Orihime, he then wiped the frosting off her face with his thumb. Orihime could feel herself blushing and Aizen just stared at her. He then gently cupped her face and leaned forward to kiss her. Orihime closed her eyes and she could feel his lips kissing hers and she kissed him back. She felt guilty kissing him, and it wasn't the same, his kisses were nothing like Ulquiorra's but she had to kiss him so he wouldn't suspect anything. Aizen then kissed her cheek and trailed down to her neck.

" I want you Orihime."

Aizen grabbed Orihime up from her chair and started to kiss her passionately. Orihime's heart was beating faster and she got very nervous.

" Stay with me tonight." said Aizen.

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**Ok that's chapter 6… So for those who haven't read the manga yet.. sorry if I spoiled it for you but if you didn't get what I was talking about heres a lil spoiler for you … so Lolly is an arrancar that has a sister named Menolly and they both go to Orihime's room to bug her and Lolly pretty much beats up Orihime really bad. And so Grimmjow actually kills Menolly and breaks Lolly's leg for beating up Orihime. Orihime feels bad and she rejects menolly (which brought her back to life) and she fixed lolly's leg. Yup yup that's what happened, just incase you didn't know. If you like my story.. leave me a review..it's what keeps me going! thanks..Ooook till the next chapter!!------------ love GiSsY! **


	7. Drawing

**Aww for my readers, thanks for the reviews!! You guys are sweet :D Hope you guys like the chapter……enjoy!**

" I want you Orihime."

Aizen grabbed Orihime up from her chair and started to kiss her passionately. Orihime's heart was beating faster and she got very nervous.

" Stay with me tonight." said Aizen.

" A-Aizen-sama.."

" Don't you want to stay with me tonight?" asked Aizen while he kissed Orihime's neck.

" I do, I-It's just that.. I really want to wait till we are married."

Aizen looked straight into Orihime eyes.

" Why?"

" It would be much more special…."

" It would really mean a lot to me if we waited…" said Orihime while she gently grabbed Aizen's face. She gave Aizen a kiss and then looked straight into his eyes.

"Please?" asked Orihime.

Aizen didn't like the fact that she rejected him, but he tried to understand her. He didn't want her to feel obligated, so he decided not to make things into a big deal.

" Very well. I won't ask you again, we will wait till our wedding night." said Aizen.

" Thank you." said Orihime with a smile.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Orihime was sitting on her desk while she was writing in her notebook.

_The days here are passing by so quickly, when before they used to feel long and forever. Before I wished that the days would pass by faster but now I wish I could stay in time..with him. In a couple days, I will be Aizen-sama's wife….. These past few days has been so wonderful, Ulquiorra-san.. has been great with me. He's still a bit serious and come to think of it, has never smiled but in his own way, he's sweet. I can't stop singing this song that is stuck in my head… it reminds me of him._

_"**Dont you remember you told me you loved me baby  
You said you'd be coming back this way again baby  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, oh, baby, I love you I really do  
Loneliness is a such a sad affair  
And I can hardly wait to be with you again  
What to say to make you come again  
Come back to me again"**_

_I love that song, I remember my brother used to always play it when I was little, he told me it was by some 70's band. I can't seem to remember their name though. Even though he never told me he loved me, there's something about this song that reminds me of him. I realized that Ulquiorra couldn't take jokes…. He asked me when I was eating a donut that why do donuts have a hole and I told him it must be because of their formal life as a hollow and he looked at me strange but I was just kidding. He probably got offended for being compared to a donut. I actually tried cooking for him the other day, I went to the kitchen and I wanted to cook him something delicious! I used a little bit of everything But when I showed Ulquiorra-san the plate, he looked a bit disgusted. Not a surprise, really. All my friends did that face when I offered them my cooking, I didn't understand why they didn't like it though; it was delicious to me! So Ulquiorra tried it anyways and he actually liked it. He's the only person I know that likes my cooking..or maybe he pretends to? Noo, he would've told me if he didn't like it, he's not afraid to hurt my feelings. He would've been like 'Orihime, my taste buds are not to be used as an experiment' and I would have most likely eaten his food….._

" Writing your novel?" asked Ulquiorra.

Orihime turned to look at Ulquiorra who was standing by the door with his hands in his pockets, staring at Orihime.

"Ulquiorra-san! Stay like that don't move!"

"What? Why?"

"Just stay like that."

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra with so much concentration and was writing something in her notebook.

"What are you doing, Orihime?"

"Hold on, I'm almost done."

Ulquiorra could hear her scribbling on her notebook and looking at him with a lot of concentration.

_Is she trying to draw me?_

"Ok! All done!"

" I don't even want to know what you were trying to do."

"Ulquiorra-san! I drew you, you looked so cute standing there…I had to draw you! Come and look at it."

Ulquiorra walked towards Orihime and she handed him her notebook.

"That's… me?"

"Yeah!"

" Why do I have a sad face?"

" Cuz you never smile!"

" Why is my head so big?"

" Oh! I tried to draw your white hollow mask helmet thingy on your head but it was kind of hard, so that's the best I could do."

"Why does it look like I'm wearing a long gown?"

" It's not a gown! It's the tail of your coat."

" Well I think I did a pretty good job."

" It's very unique."

" Hey! Why don't you draw me?"

" No, I don't draw."

" Come on!"

"I'm not good at it."

" Here! Take my notebook… and here's my pencil..now draw me!"

Ulquiorra had the notebook and pencil in his hands and Orihime was sitting on her chair with a big smile.

"Should I do a pose?"

"No, just sit there, I'll see what I can do."

Ulquiorra started to draw Orihime and she was getting excited to see how he drew her.

" Done."

" That fast! Ok let me see."

Orihime was smiling but when she saw the picture, she looked puzzled.

" That's…me?"

" Why am I fat and holding a donut?!"

" I told you I wasn't good at it."

" Well.. it's a very nice drawing, Ulquiorra-san. I like how I have a big smile while I'm holding the donut."

Ulquiorra turned his head, looking away from Orihime and he put his hands in his pockets.

" I warned you, I don't draw."

Orihime smiled.

" I like it, it's cute."

" You should get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

" Alright."

Ulquiorra was almost outside of the door when he heard Orihime yell out his name. Orihime ran towards him and jumped to wrap her arms around his neck and she kissed him.

" You didn't think I'd forget to greet you today, right?" said Orihime with a smile.

" I didn't even notice."

" Uh huh… I've been doing it all week."

" Really?"

"Really." said Orihime with a smile.

" Goodnight, Orihime."

" Goodnight, Ulquiorra-san."

**Next day**

" Your dress is finally ready." said Lolly.

"Oh, thank you Lolly-chan." said Orihime.

" Tomorrow is the big day, eh? Excited?" asked Lolly.

" I'm nervous. I couldn't even eat my breakfast this morning."

_I'm to be married to a man I don't love, and what devastates me the most is that today is my last day with Ulquiorra-san…_.

" You shouldn't be nervous, I'll see you tomorrow at your wedding."

"Ok."

Orihime looked at her wedding dress that was lying on top of her bed and thought how beautiful it was. Her eyes were sad, she always thought her wedding day would be the happiest day of her life but instead; it's the day she dreads the most. She knew she had to be strong- her mission is to gain Aizen's complete trust and to use him as a tool to destroy the stone. She didn't anticipate what would happen during her mission, developing feelings for a man that is supposed to be her enemy. Her feelings for Ulquiorra were something she didn't plan, it just happened; which makes things even harder for Orihime to handle. Her situation with Aizen would have been easier if she hadn't fallen in love with Ulquiorra but she doesn't regret falling in love with him instead, she's happy she did. She found love in someone that is the complete opposite of her but somehow; they fit. Orihime grabbed her dress and hanged it in her closet.

_I don't want to see it till tomorrow. Today I'm not engaged to Aizen-sama…. I'm just a girl that is in love with a man named Ulquiorra. Yup.. can't think of anything else but that today…._

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

" Did you eat your dinner?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra-san!"

Orihime ran towards Ulquiorra and jumped to wrap her arms around his neck and she kissed him, but this time she kissed him for a long time.

"Yes, I ate my dinner….even though I wasn't hungry."

Orihime noticed Ulquiorra was a bit more serious than usual but she knew why, it was because it was their last day together. Orihime was sad too but she didn't want to show it, she wanted to be happy with the man she loved.

" Let's go outside Las Noches." said Orihime with a smile.

" And do what?"

" Let's just go."

Orihime grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and walked him outside her room but once they stepped out her room she let go of his hand. They were outside Las Noches and she went to sit down on the white sand. Ulquiorra was standing in front of Orihime with his hands in his pockets and was staring at her as she looked up at him. She invited him to sit next to her by padding on the sand and he went to sit next to her.

" Why are we outside?" asked Ulquiorra.

" To do something we both enjoy.. I remember you told me once that you like to come out here to stare at the moon."

" You have good memory."

" Of course I do! How could I forget?"

" I forgot that I mentioned it to you."

" I guess you have bad memory."

" I only remember the important things, things that will help me in the future."

" Really? That's all you remember?"

" I try not to keep memories, it won't help me in the future. I prefer to forget."

" Oh, I see."

Ulquiorra noticed that his comment made Orihime a bit sad; he didn't want her to feel bad, especially on their last day together. He turned to look at the moon.

" But, I think I could never forget you, Orihime."

Orihime smiled and looked at Ulquiorra, but he was still staring at the moon. Ulquiorra would have never said anything like that to anyone but for some reason he wanted her to know. Orihime gently held his hand as she put her head on his shoulder and she stared at the moon with him. Everything seemed déjà vu, but it was a bit different this time because he held her hand back.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Orihime walked into her room and she felt a sunken feeling inside of her. She knew that their time together was up. She tried so hard not to cry, she had to be strong but her eyes were getting watery. Ulquiorra stood by the door with his hands in his pockets; he knew she wanted to cry.

" You knew this was going to happen." said Ulquiorra.

" I know, but.. it still… hurts."

" Have a good night Orihime, you have to wake early tomorrow."

Ulquiorra was about to walk out the door when he felt Orihime hugging him from behind.

" Please don't go."

Orihime couldn't hold her tears any longer; she began to cry. Ulquiorra turned around to look at Orihime.

" Orihime, you knew this would eventually happen. You are Aizen-sama's fiancé and tomorrow you will be his wife, or have you forgotten about that?"

" I regret ever saying yes to him, if I knew it would bring me so much pain, I would have never accepted!"

" You just need to accept it, I have."

Orihime tilted her head up to kiss Ulquiorra with tears running down her cheek.

" But.. I-I love you." Said a blushing Orihime.

Ulquiorra looked straight into her eyes and lifted his hand out of his pocket to wipe her tears away from her face. He cupped her face and looked at her with so much endearment, he slowly leaned towards her pink lips and he kissed her softly. Orihime closed her eyes and returned his kiss- they were kissing each other slowly and for a long time, as if time has stopped for them. Their kiss was at first slow but then it gradually got faster, deeper, harder and their breathing got harder. Ulquiorra hands traveled down from her face to her waist and he pulled her closer to him, he looked straight into her eyes and noticed that her cheeks were pink, the same shade of pink as her lips. He kissed her cheek and trailed down to her neck, he started to move his hands up closer to her breast. He grabbed her breast and she let out a small sigh of pleasure. She led him back to her bed while he kissed her passionately; she let go of his lips and sat down on the bed. She looked up at Ulquiorra while he looked down at her, taking out his white over coat. Orihime looked at his chest and she knew it was her turn, but she was feeling a bit shy. She thought to herself that this was not the time to get shy, but to show Ulquiorra how much she really loved him. She got up from the bed and her eyes did not meet his, her shyness overcame her. She unzipped her dress and slowly fell down to her feet, she was still looking down but Ulquiorra gently lifted her chin up so her eyes can meet with his. She saw his eyes slowly looking down and then up at her naked body, Orihime could feel herself getting hotter and she knew her cheeks were not pink but ruby red. Without losing sight of Orihime's eyes he pulled down his pants and when he went back up she tried hard not to look down at him but she wanted to see him completely. She looked down and her eyes widen a little, she then looked back up at him and Ulquiorra grabbed her. He put Orihime on the bed and gently got on top of her, she was looking straight into his eyes and she began to feel butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous but happy. He was kissing her lips, then her neck and then his kisses traveled down to her breast, where he began to suck on her nipple. Orihime let out a moan, which made Ulquiorra wanting her more. He looked straight into her eyes and Orihime looked straight into his, she spread out her legs and he slowly went inside of her. She was feeling something she has never felt before, and began to moan. He was moving slowly but then a little bit faster which made Orihime moan a bit louder. She was saying his name and she felt her body getting hotter with every movement he made. She could see him moving up and down and her body followed, her breathing was getting harder and so was his. He was going in deeper and she was feeling a rush, she was getting to her point. She was panting, she was feeling an overwhelming pleasure and she roused up letting out a loud moan and deep exhale. She went back down and her breathing was going back to normal, and so was his. He lay on top of her, resting his head on her breast. She began to caress his head, still trying to catch her breath. She felt tired and all of the sudden, very sleepy. Ulquiorra turned to look at Orihime and he kissed her. He got off of Orihime to lie beside her; she rested her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. Orihime eyes felt heavy and she fell asleep. Ulquiorra stared at her as she slept on his arms, he ran his fingers through her long orange hair, and began to think. He didn't want Aizen to take her away from him, not when he has found someone that cares about him deeply. He has always kept his feelings to himself, but with Orihime it was different. With her, he developed feelings he never thought he could, she awaken something inside him that he never expected, 'Love'. For a moment, as he stared at Orihime, he thought about stopping her wedding with Aizen but decided not to. He wanted to be with her, but if that meant risking her life, then he preferred losing her to Aizen. At least that way she would be safe and more importantly, alive.

Orihime opened her eyes and found herself a lone, she sat on her bed and looked around for him but he was gone. It was morning and when she got up, she noticed something on her desk; it was her wedding dress.

_Today…is my wedding…._

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**So that's chapter 7! And there was a little lemon, not really though.. I didn't want to make it to pornoish haha.. buut I did want to make it romantic! Oh and the song Orihime is talking about is by the carpenters called superstar. I was actually hearing the cover for it while writing the story...the song is sooo nice and good!( i like the cover version better its by sonic youth) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm ending the story like this… naaah jk! Again thanks for the reviews! Its what seriously keeps me going! So if you like my story.. leave me a review! Thanks! Till the next chapter….."Orihime's wedding!" …mucho love! -------Gissy!**


	8. Wedding

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm sorry I took a while to write..but it's here! So I hope you all enjoy it… remember..if u like my story ..leave me a review! I love them! Thanks.. Chapter 8!**

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Orihime opened her eyes and found herself a lone, she sat up on her bed and looked around for him but he was gone. It was morning and when she got up, she noticed something on her desk; it was her wedding dress.

_Today…is my wedding…._

Orihime walked towards her desk and grabbed her pearl white dress. She stared at it for a while, not knowing what to do. She was nervous, sad, and she wished this day never came. She thought of the many ways she could escape with Ulquiorra, but it was impossible, where would they go? Plus, she hadn't completed her mission to destroy the stone, so she couldn't leave Hueco Mundo yet. She let out a loud sigh as she put down her dress on her bed. She sat down on her chair, took out her notebook and began to write. She was smiling while she wrote about her day with Ulquiorra, how they drew each other and how for the first time she told him she loved him. She blushed when she wrote about them making love and how much she enjoyed it. Then a sunken feeling came to her stomach.

" **Very well. I won't ask you again, we will wait till our wedding night."**

She remembered what Aizen told her, that they would finally be together on their wedding night. She felt strange; she didn't want Aizen to touch her because her heart and body belonged to Ulquiorra. Then she thought about how she's going to explain to Aizen that she was indeed not a virgin.

_I know what I'll do…_

She felt someone behind her; her heart started to beat faster and she began to smile.

_Ulquiorra-san?!_

She turned around and her smile slowly faded away. It wasn't Ulquiorra, it was the guard leaving her breakfast. She didn't even look at her food; she had no appetite. She kept looking back at the door, to see if Ulquiorra would be coming to check on her, but an hour passed and he didn't show up. Ulquiorra was usually at her room 15 minutes after her food was served but she knew this time he wasn't coming, even though she hoped he did. She wanted to see Ulquiorra before her wedding with Aizen, she wanted to hug and kiss him, just one more time. She kept looking back at her dress that was lying on her bed, she didn't want to put it on but she knew she would eventually have to. She got up from her chair and walked towards her bed where her beautiful dress was waiting to be worn. The dress fit her perfectly. It was a long, silky, pearl white dress. The top was heart shaped, which made Orihime's breast look a little bigger than they already were. It was tight around her waist, thighs and legs. She was bearing her back and the tail of her dress was quite long. The dress was sexy, but very elegant at the same time. She started to put on her make-up, even though she never really liked to put any only if it was a special occasion but technically, it was a special occasion. She put a little bit of pink lipstick, just to give a little color on her lips. She added a little blush on her cheeks and a little mascara to enhance her eye lashes. She still wore the hairpins that her brother Sora gave her. Wearing the hairpins made Orihime feel like Sora was with her on her wedding day. Even though she was to be married to a man she didn't love, it was still her wedding. She didn't know what to do with her hair; she was never good in doing up do's or hairstyles, so she just wore her hair down. She curled the ends a bit, just to give a little change. On her desk was a little crown; the material was like of a hollow mask. She put it on top of her head and she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked gorgeous.

" I see you're ready." said Lolly.

" Oh, well yes.. I suppose."

" Hmm, you seem a bit nervous."

"Really?"

" Well, here. Aizen-sama wanted me to give you this."

Lolly handed Orihime a bouquet of white roses.

" They're beautiful."

" Well let's go."

"Wait now? Already?!"

" Uh, yeeeah. Everything is set, all we need is you now."

" A-Alright."

Lolly started walking out of the room and Orihime took a deep breath before she followed Lolly out the door. She was walking down the hall and all she heard was her footsteps echoing around the hall.

_I could never get used to high heels.. they are such a bother and on top of that, they are so loud!_

" What room are we going?"

" We're going to 'El cuarto del nacimiento.'"

" Oh really.. there?"

" It's what Aizen wanted."

Orihime wondered why he wanted to get married in El cuarto del nacimiento, she thought it was a bit odd. She remembered the first time she was in that room, it was where she realized what she had to do, and something only she could do.

" Well… we're here. Aizen-sama wants you to walk in when you hear the violins play."

" Violins?"

" Ugh, yeah.."

In front of the door was two arrancars guarding the door and one of them opened the door for Lolly so she could walk in. She bowed to Aizen and told him that Orihime was outside already. Aizen turned to look at the two arrancars that were holding the violins, he did a nod and that was their cue to start playing the violins. Orihime was getting more nervous, her heart was beating faster and then she started to think of how her wedding should have been.

_My dream wedding would have been having my brother walk me down the aisle and having all my friends there, Tatsuki would have been my maid of honor and of course Rukia-chan would be one of the brides maids and Ishida would have made my dress…Kon would have been the ring boy and there would be flowers everywhere. There would have been so much food! Oh and there would have been a huge cake, a fountain of chocolate with strawberries.. We would all be dancing and laughing! We would take so many pictures.. and I would turn to him and tell him how happy I was and how much I loved him…………………………………._

Orihime then realized that the violins were already playing, she looked around and she was alone; No one was going to walk her down the aisle. She took a deep breath and the two arrancars opened the door. She walked in, holding her bouquet of white roses and she didn't see anyone she knew, none of them were her friends. There was no decorations, no flowers, no cake, just a plain white room. The Espadas were lined up by their ranks on the right side of the room, and there were a few arrancars standing on the left side of the room, including Lolly and her sister Menolly. At the far end of the room was Aizen standing by Gin and Tosen. Orihime began to walk down the aisle while the two arrancars played their violins, Aizen looked at her and smiled. Everyone was quiet as they watched Orihime walk down the aisle. She was looking up at Aizen with her fake smile and she could hear every step she took, echoing as she walked. Ulquiorra had his hands in his pockets when Orihime walked in the room but he did not look at her. All he heard was the echoing sound she made as she walked, getting closer and closer to where he was. Orihime kept looking up at Aizen as she walked and she knew she was about to pass by Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra slowly looked up and he saw her and he couldn't help but stare; he thought she looked gorgeous …no, he thought she looked beyond beautiful. Orihime finally shifted her eyes slowly to where Ulquiorra was standing and made eye contact. She felt like her heart skipped a beat and she slightly blushed. He still made her feel butterflies in her stomach and a stare from him a lone always made her blush, even on her wedding day. He noticed her eyes were sad but he knew it was for the best, she was well and alive, that's all he really wanted. She then slowly looked back up to Aizen and she smiled, acting as if she was happy that she was about to marry the man she loved. She was finally in front of Aizen and he took her hand as he stared into her eyes.

"You look beautiful, Orihime."

" Thank you, Aizen-sama." said Orihime with a smile.

" Well Orihime-chan, I'll be the one to marry you and Aizen-sama." said Gin.

Orihime was a little surprised that Gin would be the one to marry them, she never thought it would be a priest or anything, just not Gin. Aizen held Orihime's hand while Gin continued with the ceremony and then he finally asked the life-changing question.

" Aizen, Do you take Inoue Orihime as your wife?"

" I do." Said Aizen as he placed the white gold ring into Orihime's finger.

"And do you Orihime take Aizen Sosuke as your husband?"

Orihime's heart was pounding faster while she held onto Aizen's left hand, she stared at him and she couldn't say anything.

" Uhm, Orihime, do you take Aizen Sosuke as your husband?" said Gin.

Ulquiorra was starting to worry.

_Orihime, don't do this..say yes already._

Orihime looked at Aizen and smiled as she brought the white gold ring towards Aizen's finger.

" I-"

Orihime was interrupted by a loud crashing noise by the entrance where she walked in. The door was broken down into pieces and there was white smoke. Everyone turned around and were trying to make out who were the figures standing by the broken down door.

" Oi! Sorry for crashing your wedding, Aizen…but we have a few things we need to settle first."

Orihime's eyes widen.

_K-Kurosaki-kkun?_

The white smoke vanished and standing before them was Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Ishida. Orihime was surprised to see them but at the same time happy because there was still hope. Even Ulquiorra was a bit glad that they interrupted the wedding; a little bit of hope came to him.

" That's quite rude Ichigo, I don't think you were invited to this special event." said Aizen.

" I know, I didn't even get to say 'you may kiss the bride!'" said Gin.

" Did you really think I was going to let you keep Orihime? And especially allow you to marry her?! I told you I was going to save her no matter what." yelled Ichigo.

_Kurosaki-kun…_

All of the 10 espadas did sonido and was lined up in a row in front of Aizen and Orihime guarding them.

" You dumbass! You're fucked now! I'll be the one to kill you!" yelled Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was about to attack Ichigo but stopped when he heard Aizen laugh. Orihime looked at Aizen with a puzzled look on her face and was wondering why he was laughing.

_Why is he laughing?! He never laughs.. this is worrying me.. why is he laughing!_

Rukia's eyes widen as she touched her chest.

" It has finally awaken." said Aizen.

" Ichigo! The Hougyoku stone! It has fully awakened!" yelled Rukia.

Ichigo and everyone eyes widen, including Orihime.

_No, this can't be! How could've this happened? I thought I had more time!_

Next to Orihime rose a clear tube from the floor and inside of it was the Hougyoku stone. Aizen turns to look at Orihime and he smiled.

"This is all thanks to you, Orihime."

Orihime was surprised.

" Thanks to me?"

" Yes..I also owe a thanks to you …Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra was surprised and turned to look at Aizen.

" You're thanking me, why Aizen-sama?"

Aizen smiled.

"For falling in love with the prisoner."

Orihime and Ulquiorra's eyes widened. Grimmjow turned to look at Ulquiorra with a puzzled look on his face.

" What the fuck?" said Grimmjow.

Ichigo and everyone turned to look at each other with a puzzled look on their faces; they were wondering why Aizen said that. Ulquiorra turned around to face Aizen and he was surprised at what he just said. Orihime turned to look at Ulquiorra with a worried look on her face and Aizen turned to look at Orihime.

" And the prisoner fell in love with an Espada, am I right Orihime?"

Orihime couldn't say anything; she was in shock.

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime and he began to worry for her life, he had no clue that Aizen was aware of them.

" I know you must be wondering how I knew, right? Well, it's simple, I planned it all."

" What do you mean you planned it?" asked Ulquiorra.

" I guess I'll explain. The Hougyoku stone can be awaken by fusing with someone that has twice the spirit power of a shinigami captain, like me. But I have realized that it was taking rather a long time for it to fully awaken, which made me suspect that there must be something more to just fusing my spirit power to it. After a bit of research, I've learned that there's a second step to fully awaken the Hougyoku stone but there wasn't any record of what that second step was. Until I remembered the day I took out the Hougyoku stone from Rukia's body, the stone was actually already awakening but why? Then I figured it out, and I have to admit, Urahara was very clever. He kept the second step for the stone as a secret, he knew that if it would fully awaken it would cause a lot of trouble and so he made the step so it could be impossible for the user to fully awaken it. But it was already awakening when it was inside of Rukia's body, Do you know why Rukia?"

Rukia looked puzzled, she had no idea why the stone was already awakening when it was inside of her.

" It was because you developed feelings for someone that was forbidden for you."

" What?!"

" You as a shinigami developed feelings for a human, a human that now has shinigami powers."

Rukia eyes widen and she could feel herself turning red, she didn't even want to look at Ichigo. Renji, Chad, Ishida, and Ichigo turned to look at Rukia with a puzzled look on their faces.

" Rukia..loves Ichigo? So you have developed into a woman…" said Renji.

"Shut up Renji!!" yelled Rukia.

" Hmm I kinda always knew….she had that love/hate thing going on." said Ishida.

" ……………….yea." said Chad.

Ichigo stared at Rukia with a small smile.

" Ichigo stop staring at me!" said a blushing Rukia.

" I never knew that you-"

" Shut up!"

" What's that got to do with the Hougyoku stone?!" yelled Rukia.

" A lot." said Aizen.

" Since you are a shinigami, you know that it's not right for such to develop feelings for a human, which makes it forbidden, those kind if feelings awaken the stone little by little. But since I took it out of your body, it didn't fully awaken. That's when I realized what the second step to awaken the Hougyoku stone was, its forbidden love. Urahara knew that who ever wanted to posses the stone would not have those feelings in their heart, so it would be impossible for them to fully awaken the stone. The only feeling they would have is ambition, not love and especially not a forbidden love. So that's where you come in Ulquiorra."

" What do I have to do with this?" asked Ulquiorra.

" I chose you to be the one to fall in love with Orihime."

" Why me?!" asked Ulquiorra. He started to feel anger inside of him for being used by Aizen.

" Because you were the best candidate for it…"

" I know every arrancar's past life... I know the way they died, everything is on file. Do you remember the way you died, Ulquiorra?" asked Aizen.

" You died by saving someone….someone that you were deeply in love with."

Ulquiorra's eyes widen.

" That's why I chose you to take care of Orihime for me, I knew you would eventually develop feelings for her. I couldn't order you to fall in love with her; it had to be genuine. But I noticed that it took you a while to admit those feelings for her, so I thought I should give you a little push. That's why I asked Orihime to marry me, so you can open your eyes and finally show her your feelings. You felt threatened by me, that I may take away something that was yours.. and that's when you finally fell into temptation. Your love for her was already forbidden because you're an Espada and she was the human prisoner. Not only that was forbidden but the fact that the human you loved was to be married to another man. Very, very forbidden, don't you think? " asked Aizen with a smile.

Aizen turned to look at Orihime.

" I also knew you would fall in love with Ulquiorra. It was bound to happen, you were completely a lone in this world and the only company you had was an Espada that was ordered to take care of you everyday. Did you ever wonder why I showed you the Hougyoku stone?" asked Aizen.

" I let you hold it, remember? If I'm not mistaken I also let Ulquiorra hold it. It was so your reiatsu and his would fuse together into the stone… that way when your forbidden love was developing, the stone was also awakening. And thanks to Ichigo interrupting the wedding, the stone finally fully awakened. The little hope you and Ulquiorra had when our wedding got interrupted was what finally triggered it to fully awaken."

Orihime felt anger inside her; she could not let this happen. She stayed in Hueco Mundo to complete her mission, but it seems like she made everything worse. She had to do something and fast. Orihime turn to look at the stone and Aizen looked at her.

" You think you have everything so planned?! You will never use the stone! I will be the one to destroy it!" yelled Orihime.

Orihime turned to look at the stone and she put her hands on her hairpins. Aizen eyes widen and he was about to grab Orihime by the neck but in flash Ulquiorra was in front of Aizen blocking his arm.

" You.. do not touch her." said Ulquiorra.

_Ulquiorra-san…_

Aizen looked at Ulquiorra and smiled. Ulquiorra's eyes widen, he didn't even see it coming. Ulquiorra fell onto the ground and blood squirted out of his stomach. Aizen looked down at Ulquiorra while holding onto his zanpakuto that was dripping of Ulquiorra's blood. Orihime's eyes widen and tears were running down on her cheeks.

"UUULQUUIIOOORAA-SAAAN!!"

Aizen turned to look at Orihime and she was still holding onto her hairpins.

" So what are you going to do, Orihime? Are you going to save the world or your love?"

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**Woooah ok so that's chapter 8… kinda long eh? Ok so heres a few things to clear up… 'El cuarto del Nacimiento' means 'the room of birth' in Spanish. Since in the manga/anime they use a lot of Spanish words sooo I thought I should use it too..hehe I called it the room of birth because that's where Aizen creates his arrancars.. I'm not sure what its actually called.. but I just thought I used that name. Umm.. yeah so Aizen knew about Orihime and Ulquiorra the whole time.. he had everything planned since the beginning ..like always.. damn Aizen! And whaat? There was a second step to awaken the stone… and it's forbidden love?? Yeah I made it up..if you didn't likey then oh well its my story haha. Umm… my story is about to come to its ending… I think the next chapter is the last chapter… maaaybe another chapter after the next one.. but I'm not sure. I think it is gonna end on the next chapter tho. So hopefully you enjoyed this crazy chapter. So what is Orihime gonna do? Save the world..or her love Ulquiorra? Till the next and maybe last chapter…. GiSsY**


	9. Decision

**Chapter 9! Sorry I took so long..but it was very hard to write this chapter..For my lovely reader…….enjoy!**

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Aizen looked at Ulquiorra and smiled. Ulquiorra's eyes widen, he didn't even see it coming. Ulquiorra fell onto the ground and blood squirted out of his stomach. Aizen looked down at Ulquiorra while holding onto a bloody zanpakuto. Orihime's eyes widen and tears were running down on her cheeks.

"UUULQUUIIOOORAA-SAAAN!!"

Aizen turned to look at Orihime and she was still holding onto her hairpins.

" So what are you going to do, Orihime? Are you going to save the world or your love?"

Everything around her suddenly became silent; the only sound she heard was the beating of her heart, which was beating faster with every second that past. She turned to look at the barely breathing Ulquiorra and her heart broke into pieces. _The world or Ulquiorra?_ How could she choose between her love and the world that had innocent people, her friends, and especially the friends that came to save her? Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Chad, and Renji were more than her friends, they've become her family..her only family. Grimmjow and Yammy eyes widen when they saw their comrade on the floor, barely alive.

_Ulquiorra… _

Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Chad and Renji were surprised; they didn't even see when Aizen lifted his zanpakuto or when he stabbed Ulquiorra, everything went so fast. They were also confused about what Aizen said, was Orihime really in love with Ulquiorra? And was he in love with her? He protected her even though it meant risking his life, he must love her.

"Tch! That's what that fool gets for falling for a mere human..serves him right. He's better off dead!" Said Noitora.

"Better off dead?" asked Ichigo.

"He's your comrade.. and all you can say is that he's better off dead?"

" Hahahahaha….yeah pretty much." Said Noitora.

Ichigo felt a huge anger inside of him. _H-He protected her..this whole time he protected her. I can't… just let this go…._

**BAAANKAAAAAI!**

His zanpakuto was now long and thin with a black blade, his clothing changed to a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat and his eyes were filled with anger, his spiritual pressure was so strong… it was indeed Ichigo's bankai.

" Hahaha.. I guess we're gonna have some fun." Said Noitora with a grin.

In less than a second Grimmjow was in front of Noitora with the biggest smile on his face.

" He's mine." Said Grimmjow.

" Get out of the way Grimmjow, I'll fight him." Said Noitora.

Grimmjow turned slightly and looked at Noitora with the corner of his eye and he looked angry.

" I said he's mine you piece of shit!" yelled Grimmjow.

"Shuuut up! I have no business in fighting with neither of the two…I have only one purpose and it's to save Orihime!" yelled Ichigo.

" Then I'll make it your business..we didn't finish our fight the other time, so we'll finish it nooow!!" yelled Grimmjow as he took out his zanpakuto.

" You won't do a thing, Grimmjow." Said Aizen.

" But Aizen-sama..we can't just-"

" You can't interrupt us either, Ichigo." Said Aizen.

" Orihime needs to make a decision, and you're all being very rude." Said Aizen with a smirk.

Aizen turned to look at Orihime who was looking down at Ulquiorra with tears in her eyes. She was pale, breathing hard and she seemed very pensive.

_I have to do it………..even if it means……_

" So what are you going to do Orihime? You can only choose one…what is it going to be?" asked Aizen with a smile.

" Why should I only choose one…when I can save both!" said Orihime.

"Don't make me laugh Orihime! There's no way you can save both." Said Aizen.

Orihime was looking down and then her lips formed a small smile, which took Aizen off guard a bit. Orihime looked up at Aizen with no fear in her eyes, she looked confident.

" There is!"

Orihime put her hands on her hairpins and she looked at Ulquiorra and at the stone.

" **I REJECT!!**"

Both her arms extended outward and two golden half-oval barriers were formed from each hand. One went to the stone and the other one went to Ulquiorra. Aizen's eyes widen. _She can form two barriers at the same time?_

" Did you really think I would stay in my room all day and not do a thing? This whole time I was training to be stronger, to make a better use of my powers. I trained while I was supposedly staring at the moon, that way my back was always turned so whoever passed by my door wouldn't suspect of me. They would automatically think I was staring at the moon, but in actuality I was training. I promised myself that I WILL save my friends and that I will destroy the stone, and I will fulfill that promise today! Your biggest mistake was underestimating me!" said Orihime.

Ichigo and everyone were amazed with Orihime, everyone thought she had gotten stronger and they were so proud of her. _Orihime.._ Ulquiorra was already being healed and his eyes were opening little by little and the stone was getting smaller. Aizen's face suddenly looked angry.

" You fool! Did you really think I'll allow you to do this?!" yelled Aizen.

Aizen was about to attack Orihime when out of nowhere Ichigo was in front of Aizen holding his zanpakuto up to Aizen's chest but was blocked by Aizen's zanpakuto.

" You have gotten stronger." Said Aizen.

" I told you that I will save Orihime no matter what. I will not allow you or anyone else to hurt her." Said Ichigo.

" What the fuck!! You fucken asshole, I'm the one you need to fight!!" yelled Grimmjow.

" Shut uuup!!" yelled Renji as he whipped out his zanpakuto towards Grimmjow, almost hitting him.

Grimmjow turned to look at Renji with so much anger in his eyes.

" You're gonna pay for that you asshole!" yelled Grimmjow.

" Finally some action! I have no intentions in holding back.." said Renji.

" Neither am I!!" yelled Grimmjow.

"**HOERO ZABIMARU!!**"

Grimmjow did sonido and in a flash he was behind Renji. Renji's eyes widen and he turned around to try and attack Grimmjow.

" You have to be faster than that!" said Grimmjow as he socked Renji on his jaw with full force.

Renji went flying towards a wall and crashed into it.

" Reeenjiiii!!" yelled Rukia.

" You should stop worrying about the lives of others when you should be worrying about your own life." Said Noitora.

Rukia turned to look at a smiling Noitora that was looking at her from top to bottom.

" You look tasty." Said Noitora while licking his lips with his long tongue.

" Shut up you perve!" yelled Ishida.

" And you are?" asked Noitora.

" I'm Uryū Ishida..the last quincy."

"Quincy?? And you're helping the shinigami?"

" I'm here at my own account, I came to rescue my friend, Orihime."

" Pssh.. I don't care. All I know is that you're all fools for coming here and thinking that you might even win!" said Noitora.

There was a loud crashing sound and the room shook a little, part of the floor crumbled into pieces. Chad's arm was transformed and his fist was on the ground, he stood up high and looked at Noitora.

" Don't underestimate us." Said Chad.

Rukia takes out her zanpakuto, Ishida takes out his bow and Chad transformed his other arm. They were ready for the battle between them and the nine Espadas; no holding back, not looking back, it was finally time to fight for their beloved friend, Orihime. They looked at each other and then ran towards the enemies that were standing before them.

_We will…_

_Bring her…_

_Back!.._

Ichigo and Aizen pushed each other and they were holding their zanpakuto towards each other.

" Do you really think you can cut me?" asked Aizen with a smirk.

Ichigo looked down and smirked.

" It will only take a few seconds, and I will do more than just cut you." Said Ichigo as he put his hand on his face.

When he lifted his hand out of his face, he was wearing a white hollow-like mask. The white part of his eyes was completely black and his eye color was no longer brown but gold.

_A hollow mask…_

Orihime was looking down at Ulquiorra and his eyes were open, he finally woke up. She smiled and was glad that he was ok, even though his wound was taking a while to fully heal. _S-She's healing me…_She turned to look at the stone and it was getting smaller but then she started to worry about her friends, she hoped that everything would end up ok.

_Please hang on everybody.. once I'm done here, I'll help too!_

Rukia was out of breath and she had a lot of cuts on her body, she lifted her arms with her zanpakuto as she looked at Noitora with a serious look on her face.

" Some no mai, tsukishiro!" yelled Rukia.

There was a circle of ice where Noitora was standing and was starting to freeze his feet up to his legs. He laughed and then jumped up from the ice circle.

" That's all you got..shinigami?" said Noitora.

Rukia smiled. The ice circle lifted all the way up to where the ceiling was freezing anything that was on its path. Rukia's eyes widen when she felt someone behind her.

" You're too slow..shinigami." said Noitora.

_How could he?? I didn't even see him move…he's so fast!_

" Goodbye.. Shi..Ni…Ga..Mi!"

Rukia couldn't move she tried to turn around to block his attack, but she couldn't move. Her eyes widen more and her heart was pounding faster, she knew she was too slow to block his attack. She was waiting for his attack but it seemed like time had stopped. She then saw a pink cherry blossom pedal floating before her eyes. She turned around and on the floor was Noitora and standing before him was a man with a familiar face.

" Ni Nii-sama?!"

Rukia was amazed to see Byakuya and was even more amazed when she saw the other captains standing next to him; Kenpachi, Hitsugaya, and Mayuri. Byakuya looked at Rukia with a serious face, like always.

" You let your guard down." Said Byakuya.

" Yes.. sorry, Nii-sama."

" Hahaha! No one can ever cut me!! Nice try though." Said Noitora as he got up from the floor.

Rukia's eyes widen.

_How can he still be alive?! Plus, he has no cuts on his body..impossible!!_

" I bet I can cut you." Said Kenpachi with a big smile on his face.

" Hahaha let's see you try!" yelled Noitora.

"Ohhh! Ken-chan! You're gonna finally have some fun!" said Yachiru happily as she got off Kenpachi's back.

Renji was still fighting hard with Grimmjow and the same for Ishida and Chad. They were all fighting so hard. Hitsugaya turned to look at Matsumoto with a serious look on his face.

" Don't get yourself killed out there, Matsumoto." Said Hitsugaya.

" Don't worry captain!" said Matsumoto with a big smile on her face.

Mayuri's eyes widen with enjoyment when he saw the espadas battling.

_New lab rats…how exciting._

The captains proceeded to walk towards the espadas and were ready to fight with everything they got. They were the strongest of the shinigami and were fighting with the strongest of the arrancars. This was no longer a battle, but a war.

" Do you really think with a hollow mask on your face changes the fact that you're still weak and will never defeat me." Said Aizen.

" Tch!"

In a flash, Ichigo was striking Aizen with his zanpakuto with full force. Aizen blocked Ichigo's zanpakuto with his own, and grinned at him.

" You're not using your finger this time to stop my zanpakuto." Said Ichigo.

" True, but Ichigo..you're still slow."

In a flash, Aizen disappeared from Ichigo's face and Ichigo's eyes widen.

_Where did he go?!_

Aizen was in front of Orihime who was still healing Ulquiorra and destroying the stone. Orihime's eyes widen when she saw Aizen standing right in front of her.

" Do you remember what I told you when you accepted my proposal?" said Aizen.

Orihime's heart was beating faster and then she saw blood squirted up into the air. For a quick second Aizen's eyes seemed sad as he slowly pulled away his zanpakuto from Orihime's stomach. Orihime's eyes widen and she coughed out blood.

" Betray me and I will not hesitate to kill you." Said Aizen.

Ulquiorra's eyes widen and jumped to grab Orihime before she fell onto the ground.

_Orihime!_

Ichigo's eyes widen when he saw Orihime on the floor with a puddle of her blood.

_T-This is not happening.. it was only a second..and and he fucken kills her!!_

Aizen picked up the little piece of stone that was now the size of a small pearl.

" I can duplicate this…no problem." Said Aizen with a smile.

" You fucken bastard!!" yelled Ichigo.

Ichigo ran towards Aizen with full force but didn't go far, he was on the ground bleeding from his chest. Aizen slashed his chest with his zanpakuto with hardly any force. Ichigo looked towards Orihime as he lied on the floor.

_Orihimeee…_.

Rukia turned to look and saw Orihime on the floor and Ulquiorra was holding her in his arms.

_Noo.. Orihime!!_

Rukia started to run towards Orihime.

" Orihime! Orihime..can you hear me?" asked a worried Ulquiorra.

Orihime could barely open her eyes and when she finally did she saw the figure of the man she loved looking at her with the most worried face.

" Orihime, heal yourself now before it's too late." Said Ulquiorra.

" I can't." said Orihime.

" Yes you can, do it..it's an order!" said Ulquiorra.

" I can't."

" When I used my new technique, it took a lot of my strength and power. I-I won't be able to use my powers for at least another 10 minutes." Said Orihime.

**Flashback**

" I reject!!"

Orihime formed two half-oval golden barriers on each hand.

_I'm getting better at this!_

After a period of time Orihime suddenly became very weak and she started to breathe hard.

_Wow..this gets me very tired..well I gotta keep going!_

" I reject!"

_What? Nothing?_

" I reject!!"

_Still nothing!_

Ten minutes past and she could finally form the golden barrier.

_I see..if I use this technique for long..It will drain a lot of my strength and power.. and I won't be able to reject anything for at least 10 minutes until I recuperate and regain my strength again…._

**Back from flashback**

Ulquiorra's eyes widen.

_We don't have ten minutes!_

Rukia was next to Orihime and her eyes were watery.

" Rukia-chan..don't worry." Said Orihime.

" Here let me check your wound so I can try and heal it for-." Said Rukia.

Rukia's eyes widen. Aizen had damaged her organs severely, there was no way that Rukia could heal her. She turn to look at Orihime and smiled while trying to fight her tears.

" You're gonna be ok, Orihime." Said Rukia.

Orihime smiled and was closing her eyes. Rukia turned to look at Ulquiorra and she shook her head, meaning that there was nothing she could do. Ulquiorra couldn't believe what was happening, all he wanted was her safety and he wanted her to live.

" Orihime wake up." Said Ulquiorra.

Orihime eyes opened.

" I'm sorry, I'm getting a bit sleepy."

" Orihime, you need be strong." Said Ulquiorra.

" I know I'm going to die Ulquiorra-san."

Ulquiorra's eyes widen.

" You're not." Said Ulquiorra.

Orihime smiled.

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime and his eyes were sadder than before. His eyes then widen when he felt something warm on his stomach. Orihime was healing the last bit of his wound that wasn't completely healed. Orihime had used the last bit of her strength to heal Ulquiorra completely.

" Orihime! What are you doing.. you should have used that for your-"

" It's alright..what matters is that you're all better."

" Even now.. you don't think for your own sake.. you care more about my own well being..Why..why did you save me, Orihime?"

" Because..I-I love you." Said Orihime with a smile.

Ulquiorra started to feel something that he had never felt before, for the first time in his life, he wanted to cry.

" Orihime, I'm sorry."

" Why?"

" I couldn't save you."

" You did."

"You always made me smile...gave me company when I had no one..always made my heart skip a beat...You kept me sane. You did more than save me."

" Orihime..."

" Please don't be sorry."

" Did I ..Did I destroy the stone?"

Ulquorra knew she didn't destroy the stone; she was so close though.

" Yes."

"I'm glad." Said Orihime with a smile.

" Can you do me a favor?" asked Orihime.

"Anything."

" Can you please..hug me?"

Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime gently and he held her in his arms. Ulquiorra can feel Orihime's heart beat going slower, fading away little by little. He was hesitating to say something that he had never told her before, but he had to tell her..he needed to tell her.

" Orihime, I-I love you." whispered Ulquiorra.

He put her in front of him and he looked straight into her eyes and she was smiling. It was the first she ever heard him say 'I love you'. He leaned forward and he kissed her softly. He then hugged her again and he could feel her heart beat going slower. All her memories started flashing through her head, when they first kissed..eating ice cream with Tatsuki..when her brother Sora played with her.. training with Rukia.. and going to the soul society with Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida.

" Thank you..for the wonderful memories…." Said Orihime.

Ulquiorra's eyes widen when he did not feel her heart beat against his chest.

" Orihime…"

Rukia, Ishida, Chad, Renji, Ichigo and the Captains eyes widen, they couldn't feel Orihime's reiatsu and they all knew what that meant.

" Orihime..."

Ulquiorra put Orihime in front of him and he saw her eyes were closed, she wasn't moving at all. He was hoping that she would wake up and give him the smile he loved so much. He put Orihime down gently, told Rukia to hold her and then got up to look at Aizen.

" You took away the only person I truly cared about.. I will never forgive this."

Suddenly there was this strong spiritual pressure that brought everyone to their knees. The Espada numero 1 was surprised with the spiritual pressure.

" Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure…it's so strong, it even surpasses me!" said Espada numero 1.

Ulquiorra took out his zanpakuto and released its form.

" Unless you can bring her back, your life will be payment for her death. Even though your life isn't worth a hair on her head, you will die by my hands."

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**Woah that was a very long chapter… umm but yea I know it's a sad one too. I know I said I was probably gonna end the story with this chapter..buuut I'm not. The ending of my story is on the next chapter.. the 10****th****. I still have lots to tell.. so wait for the next chapter for the conclusion of my story. Oh ok so I know hitsugaya and matsumoto ****don't go to hueco mundo.. but I wanted to put them instead. Hmm well that's it.. sorry if a lot of the fight scenes were lame.. I'm not so good with writing battle scenes.. well till the next and last chapter…Gissy!**

**... I had a few questions asked about Orihime's soul..like where did it go? Well my readers..you'll find that out on the next chapter. :D  
**


	10. Conclusion

**Hello my lovely readers, so this is the final chapter.. I worked hard on it so I hope you guys like it. Umm.. no one knows the release form of Ulquiorra's zanpakuto yet.. so this is totally made up by me..**

**Enjoy……………..**

Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure was so powerful, it was even painful to feel. Everyone including the captains was on their knees, except Aizen. He was standing up high but was a little surprised with Ulquiorra's sudden strength. He no longer had the strength of an Espada ranking fourth but the strength of the first Espada; making him the new Espada numero 1. But his strength went beyond of an Espada ranking 1st, his spiritual pressure alone made the arrancars confused, _why was he so powerful?_ They thought. Aizen was standing next to Gin and Tosen and he looked at Ulquiorra with a smirk; even though he was taken back a bit for his sudden change of strength, he did not take Ulquiorra serious, not even for a second.

" I will die by your hands you say? Don't be a fool Ulquiorra, you won't- no you CAN'T defeat me." Said Aizen.

Ulquiorra was holding on to his zanpakuto and he closed his eyes.

"Surikesu, Ojos de la mente." Said Ulquiorra. (_ "Surikesu" is the release command, which means 'erase' in Japanese. And "Ojos de la mente" is the name of his zanpakuto, which means 'eyes of the mind' in Spanish.)_

When Ulquiorra opened his eyes, he was already transformed to his released state. He didn't change much but his broken hollow mask that looked like a helmet was no longer broken, but complete with a pointy horn on each side. He was a bit taller and was bearing his chest. His chest and shoulders were a bit wider than they were before but he was still skinny and pale. His hollow hole was still positioned in the middle of his chest; he looked like a Vasto Lorde.

" This will be quick, I promise you." Said Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra was looking straight at a smiling Aizen that was standing next to Gin and Tosen. Ulquiorra then felt a strong spiritual pressure behind him, he moved his head slightly and from the corner of his eye he saw Aizen standing behind him with a grin.

" What the hell! Buut how? Aizen is standing next to Gin and Tosen! How did he-" said Ishida.

" Oh no..it's like that day at the soul society, he's using-" said Rukia.

The Aizen that was standing by Gin and Tosen melted away and all was left was Gin with a big smile and Tosen's seriousness.

"Fool." Said Aizen.

Aizen had black and purple electricity forming a circle around his hand.

" K-Kurohitsugi!" said Rukia.

All of the sudden Aizen's eyes widen when he did not see Ulquiorra in front of him. Ulquiorra was doing sonido and was behind Aizen, then next to him, then in front of him, then to his side, he was doing circles around Aizen. Ulquiorra was so fast, no one could see him do sonido, to everybody's eyes it seemed like Ulquiorra disappeared in thin air. Everyone's eyes widen when they suddenly saw Ulquiorra appear in front of Aizen, stabbing him on his stomach. The black and purple electricity that was forming on Aizen's hand disappeared. Aizen looked at Ulquiorra and he smiled.

" That's all you got?" asked Aizen.

" You were lucky to pierce your zanpakuto into my body, but it had no effect on me." Said Aizen.

Ulquiorra was looking down at his zanpakuto that was piercing Aizen's stomach but then looked up at Aizen.

" No, you will feel the effect once my blade leaves your body." Said Ulquiorra.

Aizen had an expression on his face that said _sure, whatever!_ But he then started to feel a little strange, like if something was absorbing something from inside him. It wasn't absorbing his powers but it was a strange feeling.

" It will only take but a few seconds to take away everything you knew." Said Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra quickly pulled away his zanpakuto from Aizen's stomach. Suddenly Aizen felt a rush inside his head, it was painful. He lifted his hands up to hold his head, he dropped to his knees and everyone was shocked._Aizen in pain?!_ Gin and Tosen were surprised; it couldn't be possible that with one stab Aizen was on his knees and in pain. They were about to help Aizen when in a flash Matsumoto was in front of Gin and Byakuya was in front of Tosen, both were holding their zanpakuto up to their necks.

" Do not interfere, Gin." said Matsumoto.

" It's been a long time." Said Gin with the biggest smile on his face.

Suddenly, Aizen could see all his memories flash through his head. Ulquiorra looked down at Aizen with the coldest stare.

" Your memory is being erased. You will no longer know who you are, who your allies are, why you are here. Your mind will be in blank."

" Impossible!" said Aizen as he held his head with his hands; he was indeed in pain.

" With my zanpakuto, it only takes one time to be inside someone's body to take hold of their memories, more like their life."

" I can see your memories flashing through my eyes." Said Ulquiorra.

All of Aizen's memories were disappearing from his mind but he was trying so hard to keep them. The last memory he had left was of a woman smiling at him. Ulquiorra looked at Aizen with a puzzled look on his face.

" You hold onto this memory..why? Did you actually develop some sort of feelings for her?" asked Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra could see Aizen's last memory and it was an image of Orihime smiling at him as they drank tea together. Aizen had secretly developed feelings for the beautiful red headed girl.

" Yet, it wasn't enough to spare her life?" asked Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra took the last memory of Aizen and Aizen was on his knees, looking at Ulquiorra with a blank face. Aizen had no memory of anything; it was as if he was reborn again. Aizen looked around the room and was feeling out of place. He did not know the people around him, he had no idea where he was and he couldn't even speak. More like he did not know how to speak. Gin and Tosen yelled out his name but Aizen did not turn around. Ulquiorra went closer to the confused Aizen and looked at him with the coldest stare.

" You may not remember a thing about your life but I will tell you something about you." Said Ulquiorra.

Aizen looked at Ulquiorra confused.

" You may not understand a word I'm saying, but you killed someone that was dear to me. And for that reason a lone your life will not be spared. This is all-"

Ulquiorra pierced Aizen's heart with his zanpakuto and Aizen's eyes widen. Aizen could see all the images of Orihime flashing through his head, she was laughing, eating, sleeping, drawing, writing, playing and finally smiling.

" ...for her." Said Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra had put all the memories he had of Orihime into Aizen's mind, so he could see why he was killing him. Ulquiorra removed his sword out of Aizen's body and before walking away he took the pearl shaped stone out of Aizen's pocket. Aizen was still on his knees but then suddenly a lot of blood squirted out of his body and he fell onto the floor face down. Everyone's eyes widen when they couldn't feel Aizen's reiatsu, he was finally dead. Ulquiorra transformed back to his normal self and he walked towards Orihime's body. He looked around, hoping to see her soul but it wasn't there. Rukia was holding onto Orihime's body and she watched as Ulquiorra approached her. He looked at Rukia and handed her the stone, he told her that Orihime died trying to destroy the stone and there was no need for him to keep it. Everyone was surprised with what he said and did. He kneeled down and gently grabbed Orihime's body to carry her in his arms. He started to walk towards the broken down door but then stopped and he turn his head slightly, looking at them from the corner of his eye.

" Your mission failed. There's no need for you all to be here. Leave now, Shinigamis."

" What the fuck Ulquiorra!! How are we gonna just let them-"

Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure intensified and that shut Grimmjow up. Ulquiorra continued walking away, holding Orihime's body in his arms.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

" What is your report on the mission?" asked Yamamoto.

All the captains and lieutenants were in the room, including Ichigo and the gang.

" Aizen is dead, sir." Said Hitsugaya.

For those that didn't go to Hueco Mundo, their eyes widen.

" Dead?! Who killed him?!" asked Yamamoto

" It was Ulquiorra Schiffer, the fourth espada."

" Espada?!"

" Yes, we also have the hougyoku stone."

" That's good news."

" We also have Gin and Tosen captive, they are each in their own cell."

" What happened with the girl Inoue Orihime? Was she a traitor?"

" No! She never betrayed us! She was the one that risked her life to save us all by destroying the stone!" yelled Ichigo.

" Where is she now?"

Everyone's eyes grew sad.

" She was killed by Aizen." Said Ichigo with the saddest tone in his voice.

Ukitake eyes widen, he felt horrible that Orihime died, he grew very fond of her since he helped her and Rukia train.

" We couldn't save her..we just.." said Ichigo.

" We need to find her soul, if her soul wasn't at Hueco Mundo it means that her soul is here in the Soul Society." Said Ukitake.

" There's so many souls here, how are we going to find her, its like trying to find a needle in a hay stack." Said Soifon.

" I will find her, even if takes me days, months, years… I promise I'll find her!" Said Ichigo.

_Ichigo?_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Three months had passed and there was no sign of Orihime's soul. _She has been here before, why doesn't she go to the front gate to meet with her friends, _thought Ichigo. Ichigo was walking down the dusty streets and saw someone with long reddish hair helping a little girl get up from the floor. His eyes widen and his heart was beating faster. He was walking towards the girl and he finally opened his mouth to speak. He would of just grabbed her but he had done it a few times before that none of those he grabbed were Orihime, instead they were some angry woman that ended up hitting him for grabbing them.

" O-Orihime?"

The girl did not turn around; she was still trying to help the little girl that fell down.

_Please let it be her!_

" Orihime!" said Ichigo louder.

The girl with the long reddish hair turned around and Ichigo's eyes widen.

_It's her! It's Orihime!_

It was Orihime but she looked a little weak and very skinny.

" Orihime! It's me Ichigo! Are you ok?!"

Orihime looked at him and she smiled.

" I'm sorry, Do I know you?" asked Orihime.

Ichigo stomach dropped. The girl in front of him was Orihime, she looked like her, she talked like her, and she even smiled like her, how could she not know who he was?

_**Flashback**_

" _Be aware that Orihime may not even remember who you are, or who she is. A lot of us Shinigami's do not remember anything about our past, or who we were before we died. Honestly, it's rare to find a soul that remembers the way they died or the person they were before they died. Don't be surprised if Orihime doesn't remember you at all." Said Ukitake._

_She doesn't remember, she doesn't even know who I am._

" I think you have me confused for someone named Orihime." Said Orihime with a smile.

" Oh, I'm sorry. What's your name?" asked Ichigo.

" Uhh"

Orihime put her hand behind her head and was smiling.

" Now that you ask me…Uh.. I don't know." Said Orihime laughing.

A sweat drop formed behind Ichigo's head.

_This is Orihime.._

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

It was sunny, the sky was filled with clouds, and flowers were blooming, it was spring in Karakura town. All the children were playing in the swings and the slides at the park, having a wonderful time. There was a couple walking down the sidewalk holding hands and eating ice cream. It was a beautiful day for everyone to go out and enjoy. From the distance there was a black opening in the sky, someone was coming out of it. It was Ulquiorra and he was using _garganta_ but no one even noticed him, they kept doing what they were doing. Ulquiorra was walking in the park, looking around as if he was looking for someone. He looked everywhere for the woman, and he finally went back to the park and the sun was about to set. There was still a few children playing in the swings and Ulquiorra let out a loud sigh. When he was about to return to Hueco Mundo he saw someone at the distance. He stopped and his eyes widen. From the distance he could see a young woman with long reddish hair. She was wearing a Shinigami's outfit and was carrying a zanpakuto. She was smiling while watching the children play.

_It's her…_

He couldn't stop staring at her, watching her giggle, the wind blowing on her hair; she looked beautiful. Everything was bit nostalgic; he was at the same park where he first met her. He wanted to talk to her but didn't know how to approach her. Especially since he knew that she wouldn't even know who he was. He started to think that it was a wrong idea to have come to the human world to find and talk to Orihime. He started to think that he should just let her be, but he missed her. The time that they spent apart was very hard for him. He thought that since he had lived without her before he can go back to his normal like as an Espada but as the days passed on without her presence he began to miss her and felt a pain that seemed to never go away. Ulquiorra was in the shadows and staring at the beautiful Shinigami, he just wanted to admire her from a far. He finally had her in front of him and he couldn't even go up to her, he felt foolish. The sun was finally setting and the happy children were tired and heading off to their parents to finally go home. Orihime was still by the park and she was looking at the sunset. Orihime heard a beeping sound on her cell phone. _A hollow?_ When she looked at her phone, she saw that the hollow was very close by. She looked up at where the hollow may be at but she didn't see anything. _That's strange. _She then saw someone walking out of the dark shadows. She thought he looked a bit strange, he looked human but then again he didn't. She took out her zanpakuto and looked at him seriously.

" Who are you?!" said Orihime.

" My name is Ulquiorra."

" What is your business here?"

Ulquiorra kind of hoped that she would at least remember him, but it was obvious that she had new clue who he was. He remembered what Ichigo told him a couple of days ago when he went to Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra was surprised to see Ichigo in Hueco Mundo, again. Ichigo just wanted to tell him that they had found Orihime's soul a few months ago and that she had become Shinigami. Orihime was now in the 13th division along side Ukitake and Rukia. He told him that they were happy that they finally found her but that Orihime doesn't remember anything of her past. They tried telling her about her past but she can't seem to remember a thing. She was still the same old Orihime but without her memories.

" I came here..to talk to you." Said Ulquiorra.

" With me? Why?"

" It's been six months since the last time we've seen each other."

" Six months? I'm sorry... I don't remember you."

" I knew you..when you were alive."

Orihime's eyes widen.

" You knew me.. when I was alive?!"

" Yes."

Orihime was still holding on to her zanpakuto, she couldn't let her guard down not even for a second. Even though the man standing in front of her told her he knew her, she couldn't trust him.

" Were we friends?"

" No."

"………………….."_Oh no! Were we enemies? And now he wants revenge?!_

" We were more than that."

" What do you mean?"

" We were…"

It was so hard for Ulquiorra to say what he had to say. He never considered him and Orihime to be boyfriend and girlfriend. They had fallen in love with each other but it was so weird and hard to actually talk about it.

" …together."

Orihime felt confused, she was actually with that guy when she was alive? She would have never thought she would be interested in him, not that he wasn't handsome or anything… they were just so different.

" Together?"

" Like..a umm…"

Orihime began to blush.

" ..relationship?"

Ulquiorra knew the whole situation was going to be awkward; he had to say things he really did not want to say.

" Yes."

" How do I know you're not lying?!"

" I will show you that I'm not lying." Said Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra raised his hand up to his face and removed his left eye, Orihime's eyes widen. He then crushed his eye, turning it to dust. The dust started to flow into the air in front of Orihime and she saw images of herself. She was amazed and confused, it was surely she but why couldn't she remember. She saw images of her laughing, eating cucumbers, writing something on a desk, staring out a window, eating a donut, wearing a school uniform in a park and then an image that took her off guard. She was naked. Her eyes widen and she turned to look at Ulquiorra and her face was red.

" W-Why am I.. was I …were we..oh my god!"

She kept looking at the images and she was always hugging someone that seemed to look a lot like Ulquiorra. She couldn't see his face but his arms and body looked like his. She then saw an image of her getting married, but with another man.

_Omg..i did it with that guy Ulquiorra and now I'm marrying another man?! Was I ..a whore?!_

Orihime put her head down and she felt bad.

" I'm sorry, I just can't seem to remember."

Ulquiorra was hoping that by showing her his memories of her that she would at least remember something, but she didn't. He started to walk towards her. Orihime lifted her head up and saw that he was approaching her but then she raised her zanpakuto and told him not to get any closer.

_She doesn't even trust me._

" I have something that belongs to you." Said Ulquiorra.

" What?"

Ulquiorra took out a small white notebook out of his pocket and set it down on the ground.

" This was your journal. You loved to write and you wrote everything about yourself here."

Orihime looked down at the white notebook. _My journal?_

Ulquiorra turned around, did a small hand movement and he had opened garganta. He turned his head slightly, looking at her by the corner of his eye.

" If you remember anything after reading that notebook, meet me here tomorrow at midnight. I will wait for you here."

Ulquiorra entered the black space that was formed and then it closed, he was no longer at the park. Orihime walked towards the white notebook and grabbed it. She opened the notebook and began to read it.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

It was midnight and Ulquiorra was waiting for Orihime. He was hoping that she remembered something, anything. It was 1 am and she didn't show up. It was 4 am and she still didn't show up. The sun was rising and she never showed up, he had waited for her that long. He turned around, opened garganta and left to Hueco Mundo, never to return again.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

It had been two weeks since the night he talked to Orihime. Ulquiorra was walking down the halls of Las Noches and was about to pass by Orihime's room. He turned to look at the room and for a second he imagined Orihime running towards him and jumping on him to give him a kiss. He had to forget her, even though it was very hard for him. She was finally back, but yet she wasn't and he couldn't do anything about it. Now that Aizen was dead, everyone listened to what Ulquiorra had to say. He was the strongest of all the arrancars and obviously he was even stronger than Aizen. No one wanted to defy him, because they all knew that he would easily kill them. Ulquiorra was now the one in charge. Ulquiorra kept walking down the hall but then suddenly stopped. He turned around and his eyes widen.

" Orihime?"

Orihime was standing before him, wearing her shinigami outfit.

" H-Hello..Ulquiorra-san."

Ulquiorra couldn't say anything; he was so surprised to see her in front of him.

" I-I remember."

Ulquiorra felt so much joy inside him but he didn't show it, he looked at her with his serious expression.

" Everything?" asked Ulquiorra.

" Yes."

There was a long silence between them, he wanted to just grab her and kiss her but for some reason he couldn't.

" I'm sorry I didn't show up that night." Said Orihime.

"It's fine."

" I actually remembered everything soon after I read my journal."

" What?"

Ulquiorra felt a little angry, he waited for her for so long and he thought that she didn't remember a thing but she did and she didn't show up? _Why?! _

" I couldn't show up till now."

Orihime put her hand in front of her face, and when she removed it she had a hollow mask on. Her eyes were completely black and her eye color was now golden. Ulquiorra's eyes widen. _A hollow mask?!_

" _**The reason why I didn't meet up with you that night was because I went to see Hachi and asked him if he could help me become a vizard . It took me weeks to become this, it was painful but worth it. It's funny.. how we always said we were so different but now we are more alike than ever. You're a hollow that gained shinigami powers and I'm a shinigami that gained hollow powers..pretty funny."**_

" Why?!"

" _**So I can be stronger, so I won't ever be the reason why you're hurting."**_

Orihime put her hand on her face again and the hollow mask was removed. She wasn't like Ichigo that only had a few seconds to use the hollow mask, she actually manage to use it whenever she wanted to, she was that strong.

" You didn't have to-"

" I wanted to…I thought this was a way for me to become stronger, stronger for you. I want to always be there for you, Ulquiorra-san."

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime and he was amazed with her, she was still the sweet, caring Orihime but yet she was different, she was stronger.

" Thank you." Said Ulquiorra.

Orihime smiled.

" I thought you said you'd never keep memories...that by keeping them it'll only make you weak." Said Orihime with a smile.

He knew she was talking about the images he showed her that one night.

" I told you, I only keep the ones that make me stronger."

" I recorded every moment I had with you, Orihime. You were the one person I did not want to forget. The memories I had of you were what made me stronger… You were always on my mind Orihime, always."

Orihime's eyes began to water. She ran towards Ulquiorra and jumped to wrap her arms around his neck and she kissed him. Ulquiorra would never admit it to Orihime but he missed her daily greeting, it was something he always looked forward to. They were kissing each other for a long time, Oh how they missed each other's kisses. They were finally together and there was no one to stop their love. Ulquiorra felt something that he thought he would never feel again, happiness. He was hugging Orihime when she looked up to see his sad, green eyes.

" Do you think..we'll always be together?" asked Orihime.

Ulquiorra looked down at Orihime and hugged her tighter.

" Always."

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**I hope you all enjoyed this final chapter… waah? Orihime is back and a vizard!! Haha I love tragic love stories.. but I also love happy endings!! Haha**

**And about Ulquiorra's release form..well you guys know that.. no one really knows his actual release form..so I made it up..**

**Please read "chapter 11" ..it's a lil something something for you all.**

**:D**

Heeey check out my amv! i did a love triangle between ulquiorra orihime and ichigo..go to my profile for the link! enjoy! :)

Top of Form

Review this Story/Chapter

Bottom of Form


	11. Read me

Thanks so much for reading my story! I thought I should leave a little Author's note about my story. First of all I wanna thank those that left me reviews..you guys rock! But I want to give a special thanks for those that were there since chapter 1.. your reviews motivated me a lot to write! Thanks RollingStar-Miss Kuchiki-, Anicka, SoraXNamine, & LoveCarriesMyEntireWorld. :D I made a few changes on my story, there was a few moments where Ulquiorra seemed OOC.. so I changed it a bit so he can be IC.. I always try to keep him IC as much as possible.Like for example, when Orihime died, Ulquiorra was begging her not to leave him and he told her he loved her twice.. I was like hmm that seemed kinda OOC for him so I changed it.. he actually whispers he loves her once.. and he doesn't beg her not to leave, he actually just held her in his arms. But I know you guys noticed that through out the story Ulquiorra starts to show more emotion..he was still serious and a little cold, but when he was with Orihime he actually started to feel things he never felt before, and that's what I tried to show the readers. He can't always be mean and cold with Orihime cuz then wheres the romance to the story, you know? So I just thought of a way that he could still be IC but showing a different side to him that was actually believable. Umm some of you might of felt that their relationship was a bit rushed..but actually it really wasn't, I never intended in doing more than 10 chapters for this story. Everything was planned out since the beginning but I just added a few more cute moments between the couple :p. I hope you all enjoyed my story as much I enjoyed writing it… thanks again. :D

**A question for you, the reader :D**

I have a little question for those that liked and read my story. I'm planning on doing another UlquiHime story But I wanted to know if you guys wanted me to go through with it! Lol Yes another Ulquihime story! I love the couple! Lol Ok heres a lil summary of the story: What would happen if Orihime never said goodbye to Ichigo before leaving to Hueco Mundo? Instead of Ulquiorra letting her say goodbye to that one person before leaving to Hueco mundo, he actually just kidnaps her. Everyone in soul society and Orihime's friends, including Ichigo think she's dead. So there will be no one to save her. Orihime doesn't like Ulquiorra AT ALL!! She fears him and plus she's deeply in love with Ichigo.. And Ulquiorra thinks she's so annoying!! But Aizen's orders Ulquiorra to make Orihime fall in love with him..it's one of his plans to make Orihime weak. Ulquiorra goes through with the order but finds it difficult to accomplish. He knows he has to act nice but Ulquiorra..nice?!! He's gonna try different ways to make her fall in love with him, but Orihime is not that easy. Through out the story Ulquiorra will actually start developing feelings for her, but it will take a while. I'm planning to make this story long.. to show the process of their relationship..I assure you their first kiss will take a while but will be very cute haha. So its up to the readers.. would you want me to make another Ulquhime story? Well let me know with your review!

Thanks again…much love…**Gissy.**


End file.
